The RWBY Talk Show
by XDANTE1
Summary: The characters of RWBY enter a talk show with me as their host. Includes OCs.
1. Episode 1: Introduction

_(I __don't own RWBY or anything else that may be mentioned, just this story… thingy.)_

**The RWBY Talk Show**

**Episode 1**

**Introduction**

*In a studio, 10 minutes before the show*

Xdante1: "Yang. Yang! YANG!"

Yang: *sleeping* "…ZZZ…lay off my sister…perv…ZZZ…" *throws a punch at me but I dodged it*

Blake: "She's a heavy sleeper."

Xdante1: *sarcastic* "You don't say."

Torchwick: "Just wake her up already. Her snoring is so annoying."

Xdante1: "Well, she asked for this. Hey Yang… Ruby's kissing a guy!"

Yang: *shots up* "WHERE IS THE DEAD SON OF A B***!"

Ren: "Nowhere."

Yang: *confused* "Say wha?"

Ren: "We just needed you to get up already because the show's about to start."

Yang: "What show?"

Torchwick: "And she can cause me problems. I feel so lame now."

Xdante1: *facepalms* "Yang… look!" *points up at a sign saying _The RWBY Talk Show_*

Yang: "Ooooooh… wait… where is my sister?!"

Pyrrha: "Isn't it obvious?" *points at the buffet table where Ruby was stuffing her face with cookies*

Xdante1: "WEISS!"

Weiss: "Yeah, yeah…" *pulls Ruby away from the table with a cookie hanging from her mouth and a dozen in her hands*

Nora: *cheerful* "Let's start this!"

Weiss: "Best idea I heard all day."

Xdante1: "OK! And… ACTION!"

* * *

***Intro music, lights flashing.***

***After that's over…***

Xdante1: "Greetings everyone! Welcome to the premier of the brand new show, _The RWBY Talk Show!_"

Nora: *clapping wildly* "YAAAAAYYYYY! HURRRRAAAAYYYYYY!"

Xdante1: (thought: Not here too.) "Uh… thanks… I think. Anyway, this is a brand new show, starring the characters of RWBY who will answer all your questions. All you have to do is PM them to me and the guys will answer on the next episode. Now, to make this somewhat civilized, there shall be no political or +18 questions. Our rating is strictly T, so please keep that in mind when asking them. There are no pairings as of now, but that could change. Now then, I guess that wraps up the formalities, so let's move on to the character introduction. First, the main character, Ruby Rose! Please tell us a few words about yourself."

Ruby: "OK. Hi everyone! I'm Ruby Rose, and my dream is to become a great huntress. I love weapons, especially my dear Crescent Rose, and cookies too. Also, Yang is my sister."

Xdante1: "Alright. Next up is Weiss."

Weiss: "Address me properly."

Xdante1: "I'll address you as queen of b***es if you don't start talking about yourself."

Weiss: *sighs* "Fine. Greetings lower class people. My name is Weiss Schnee, heir to the Schnee dust company, the most prestigious dust company in the whole world. My weapon is Myrtenaster, and I enjoy peace, meaning not being around Ruby."

Xdante1: (thought: And I thought Rachel was a spoiled girl.) "Well… thanks Weiss… I think. Blake, it's your turn."

Blake: "Hello. I'm Blake Belladonna, a Faunus, meaning I am part animal, hence the cat ears on my head which you can't see right now because of the bow. My weapon is Gambol Shroud, it's pretty useful. I like reading books, and to relax when I can. Oh, I also prefer tea, rather than milk."

Xdante1: "Thank you, Blake. Your turn, Yang."

Yang: "Howdy! I'm Yang Xiao Long, Team RWBY's strongest and most fearsome person. I'm immensely strong, especially with my precious Ember Celica and nothing can stand in my way when I get furious. I'm also Ruby's older sister, so… NO DATING MY SISTER WITHOUT MY PERMISSION FIRST! Anyway, I also like to sleep and eat."

Xdante1: *hand over right ear* "And here I thought this can't happen here. It's almost like my other talk show. Whatever. Jaune, you're up."

Xdante1: "Hi! I'm Jaune Arc, a hunter in training. I… uh… am the leader of team JNPR, but I'm not strong at all. My weapon is a simple sword and a shield which can be used as the sword's sheath. I'm actually better with thinking rather than fighting."

Xdante1: "You need a confidence booster. Anyway, Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha: "Hi! I'm Pyrrha Nikos, from Team JNPR. I like… uh…" *looks at Jaune while blushing* "Never mind. I have a spear and a shield as a weapon but my true ability is polarity and the power of magnetism. I guess that's it."

Xdante1: "Sure. Ren, now it's your turn."

Ren: *slightly nods* "Greetings. I am Lie Ren. My weapons are called StormFlower. They're like guns. I enjoy peace and quiet when I have the chance to experience them, which is indeed rare. Especially with Nora."

Xdante1: "Now it's Nora's turn."

Nora: "Hey everyone! I'm Nora Valkyrie! My weapon is Magnhild and it's pretty cool! I also love pancakes and SYRUP! I need syrup!"

Xdante1: *sweatdrops* "Right… later. Velvet."

Velvet: "H-h-hi. I'm V-Velvet Scarlatina. A-a-a Faunus, just like B-B-Blake. I'm a-a-a fine mage and I a-a-am also fast, agile and athletic. T-t-that's all."

Xdante1: "She needs a confidence booster too. Penny, you're up."

Penny: "Thank you. Greetings everyone! I'm Penny. I can manipulate many swords in battle and can also fire energy blasts from them. I value my first friend, Ruby Rose the most."

Ruby: "Awww… thank you, Penny."

Penny: "You're welcome, friend." *smiles*

Xdante1: "That's nice. Finally, we have Roman Torchwick."

Torchwick: *lifts his hat* "Good day. Roman Torchwick's the name, and stealing dust is my game. I have a trick candy cane weapon and I have a very fine taste in various things. Especially antiques."

Xdante1: "Thank you everyone. That's all the cast here. Now then, does anybody have any question for me now?"

Penny: "I have one. What is in there?" *points at the 3. door on the left*

Xdante1: "Oh that's just the Room of Doom."

Velvet: "Why d-d-do you have something like that?!"

Xdante1: "You should ask Weiss that question. She's already been in there."

Weiss: *shudders and pales even more* "Never… again… please…"

Penny: "What is in there exactly?"

Blake: "I think it's best not to know."

Torchwick: "Now that sounds like an interesting place."

Yang: "Then go in there!"

Torchwick: "I think I'll pass. I do have a question though."

Xdante1: "Yes?"

Torchwick: "Who are they?" *points at 4 'people' at the buffet*

*one is a 24-year-old boy with spiky red hair, crimson red eyes and sharp teeth. He is wearing black jeans, a red shirt with a black leather jacket and has white sport shoes with black stripes. He also has black dragon wings on his back*

*the other is a 12-year-old girl with ocean blue eyes and long, straight, black hair with a white line on the right side. She is wearing white tennis shoes, black stockings that reaches above her knee, a white skirt, black A-shirt and a yellow jacket*

*the third one is a 21-year-old girl with red hair, a small strand of it standing up, with emerald green eyes. She is wearing a light white armor with a breast plate composed of a single piece of metal, decorated by curved lines and by a deformed version of her hunter's clan mark, with the cross' right arm extending to the right part of her chest. She also has white armored boots that have spikes to the side of the sole of the boots*

*the final character was a 23-year-old girl with fiery long red hair with black dipped tips that reaches to her lower back, green eyes and sharp teeth. She is wearing a red sari with a black undershirt with tribal marking and a black and crimson red pants with slash marks on them*

Xdante1: "Oh, they're security for this show. My 2 OC-s Nova and Emy, and my friend, Deviljho's Hatred's OC-s, Scarlet and Infer."

Pyrrha: "Nice to see them again."

Velvet: "W-w-why does Nova have d-d-dragon wings?"

Xdante1: "He's a half dragon beastkin and half demon. His sister, Emy, is a Nephilim. Half angel, half demon. Infer is a dragon beastkin and Scarlet is a normal human who is Nova's girlfriend."

Jaune: "Who is Scarlet again?"

Scarlet: *the white armored girl walks up to Jaune* "I am."

Torchwick: "So the 12-year-old is Emy then."

Emy: "I sure am."

Nova: "Boss, we ran out of cookies."

Ruby: "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Infer: "Nice going, idiot."

Nova: "Oh just shut up."

Xdante1: "Anymore questions?"

Blake: "How frequently will this show take place?"

Xdante1: "Good question. I have 2 talk shows, meaning I'll be doing them simultaneously or just 1 episode each at a time. That remains to be seen."

Ren: "Just don't overdo it."

Scarlet: *chuckles* "It's the boss. He always overdoes everything."

Emy: "True."

Xdante1: *sarcastic* "Ha ha. I'm laughing my a** off."

Torchwick: "What about the money?"

Xdante1: "You all get paid."

Yang: "SWEET!"

Weiss: "That's gonna be simple pocket change for me."

Xdante1: "Each of you will receive $200 per episode."

Nora: "CHA CHING!"

Yang: *sparkling eyes* "I'M GONNA BE RICH!"

Blake: "Not if you spend everything every single time."

Torchwick: *smirks* "Sounds fair."

Xdante1: "Anything else?"

*silence*

Xdante1: "Then let's wrap this up for now. Thank you for watching and let's get this show started the next time. Everybody!"

RWBY cast: "Bye! Please read and review!"

Xdante1: "Bye!"

* * *

***Ending song***

***Lights turn off, cameras turn off***

Pyrrha: "I think that was a pretty good start."

Weiss: "Acceptable."

Torchwick: "Yes, well I shall take my leave. I'm a very busy man." *leaves*

Jaune: "Good riddance!"

Ruby: "He was actually nicer than a certain green haired maniac we met at the other show."

Blake: "Can't argue with that."

Xdante1: "You guys want to play some video games?"

Ruby: "Heck yeah!"


	2. Episode 2

_(I __do not own RWBY or anything else that may be mentioned, just the story… thingy.)_

**The RWBY Talk Show**

**Episode 2**

*In the studio, 20 minutes before the show*

Ruby: "Hey Yang, check this out! I'm the cookie monster! RARGH!" *munches them down*

Yang: *chuckles* "Good one, Ruby."

Torchwick: "I'm starting to get annoyed already."

Weiss: *to Torchwick* "Serves you right." *to Ruby* "And you! Stop playing with the food!"

Ruby: *mouth full of cookies* "MM MMM MMMMMMM."

Pyrrha: "Please chew and swallow your food before talking Ruby."

Ruby: *swallows* "Sorry. And I'm not playing, Weiss!"

Penny: "Why do you keep looking at your watch Xdante?"

Xdante1: "I have a new friend of mine coming and she'll be my co-host. She's running late though."

Nova: "But AK is already here."

Infer: "The boss is talking about another person, dummy!"

Nova: "You're the dummy, dummy!"

Infer: "Real mature!"

Xdante1: "Shut up!"

Nova &amp; Infer: "Yes, sir…"

AK: *comes to me, having long spiky brown hair with red tips that ends with a short Jedi-style ponytail, wearing sunglasses, a red sleeveless vest with a black _Linkin Park_ shirt under it, dark blue jeans and red sneakers, he also has a gold crystal-like katana at his left side and has a red electric guitar on his back* "Can I do that thing we talked about earlier?"

Ruby: *to AK* "Nice guitar!"

AK: "It's actually a sniper rifle and a lance aside from being a guitar. I call it Plasma Rave."

Ruby: *sparkling eyes* "WAY AWESOME!"

Scarlet: "Is there a weapon she won't get hyped over?"

Ren: "Doubtful."

AK: "Say Ruby, how about a shooting competition?"

Ruby: "I'm in!"

Xdante1: *presses a button on a remote and many targets appeared* "Ready?"

AK &amp; Ruby: *readying their weapons* "Ready!"

Nova: "GO!"

*they both started shooting and hitting targets, after 10 minutes the score was 99-99*

AK: "This is going better than I first expected."

Ruby: "You're pretty good. Let's decide this!"

AK: "You took the words right out of my mouth."

*both readied their weapons when…*

?: * a girl having long red hair and ruby red eyes, wearing a white coat that looks burned at its end, a black top, black gloves that leaves her fingers exposed, black pants with 2 red belts and black boots came rushing in and stops in front of the target* "Sorry for being late, traffic was a bother."

Xdante1: "SETSUNA!"

Blake: "You're in the way!"

AK &amp; Ruby: *fires* "Oh hell!"

Setsuna321: "AH! S***!" *draws her sword, makes it burn and deflects the bullets* "Phew. That was close."

Jaune: "I'll say… I think I just got a heart attack."

Velvet: "M-m-m-m-me too…"

AK: "Let's agree on a draw, Ruby."

Ruby: "Sounds like a good idea."

Xdante1: "Now that that's settled, everyone get ready!" *everyone took their seats* "And… ACTION!"

* * *

***Intro music, lights flashing.***

***After that's over…***

Xdante1: "Hello everyone and welcome to episode no. 2 of _The Rwby Talk Show_!"

Nora: *jumps around everywhere* "WOOOOOHOOOOO! YEAH!" *whistles*

Setsuna321: (Thought: He was right. This is awkward as hell.)

Xdante1: "Right… thanks… Anyway, we have 2 people joining us. AK, who will be a part of security here."

AK: "Hey!"

Xdante1: "And Setsuna321 who will be my co-host."

Setsuna321: "Hello!"

Penny: "Seems popularity is starting to hit in already."

Torchwick: "That's good for me."

Weiss: "I'm already popular, so no big deal here."

Yang: "Typical Ice Princess."

Weiss: "Shut up, you brute!"

Yang: "Make me!"

Xdante1: "Stop it or it's the Room of Doom!"

Weiss: *pales* "I'll behave."

Yang: "OK… I better not push my luck."

Xdante1: "Good. Now then, our first questions are from my good friend **Deviljho's Hatred**."

Ruby: "I remember him. He's cool."

Yang: "And he's my fan!" *waves at the cameras* "Hi Deviljho!"

Xdante1: "So the first question is for Ruby. Is Halloween your favorite holiday?"

Torchwick: "What type of stupid question is that? It obviously is, since it's Red."

Setsuna321: *to me* "May I?"

Xdante1: "I insist."

Setsuna321: "Thank you. NOVA!"

*picks up Torchwick and puts him in the Room of Doom*

Nora: "Hahahaha! I hope he'll enjoy!"

Penny: "Why was he put in there?"

Xdante1: "He said the question is stupid, which I take as an insult to the person asking the question. Nobody insults the viewers or they'll suffer the same fate as Torchwick!"

Velvet: "I-I would n-n-never do t-t-t-that."

Xdante1: "Good."

Ruby: "So, my answer is no."

Weiss: *shocked* "She's sick! Someone call a medic!" *puts a hand on Ruby's forehead* "She doesn't seem to have a fever."

Yang: "She's not sick."

Ruby: "Sure, I get sweets on Halloween but I like Christmas more because I get to spend it with you guys. That makes it better. And I get sweets there too." *smiles*

Weiss: *blushes out of embarrassment* "Oh… uh…"

Setsuna321: "Talk about being overprotective."

Weiss: "It's nothing… really…"

Yang: *smirks* "Sure… whatever the Princess says."

Weiss: "Oh just shut up."

Emy: "What an interesting scene. I'll bring back the idiot."

*goes in and brings back Torchwick who looked freaked out*

Torchwick: "I'll behave from now on."

Setsuna321: "WOW! Cool room!"

Xdante1: "Thanks. Next is Weiss. Why do you give people the 'Cold Shoulder' all the time? Pun intended."

*everybody chuckles*

Weiss: *annoyed* "Ha ha. Very funny."

Scarlet: "And the reason you do that is?"

Weiss: "To make them know who their superior is."

Ren: "That's a lame excuse for that."

Torchwick: "Even I agree with the kid about that."

Weiss: "Like either of you would know anything about class!"

Nora: "But we do know Weiss! We got to the same class together!" *giggles*

*everyone facepalms*

Nova: "I'm supposed to be the one joking around here."

AK: "Not anymore as it seems. Well, at least not just you."

Xdante1: "Well, moving on. Blake, do you like to be pet around the ears like every cat does?"

Blake: *blushing* "Y-y-y-yes…"

Infer: "HAHAHAHAHA! I so knew it!"

Nova: *hands Infer 20 bucks* "DAMN!"

Blake: "Not funny, guys!"

Yang: *while petting Blake's ears* "Yeah, it's hilarious."

Blake: *blushes harder* "Quit it, Yang!"

Penny: "Seems you like it though."

Velvet: "P-p-p-please Yang, j-j-j-just stop it."

Yang: "OK, I'll stop."

Setsuna321: "My turn!"

Blake: "No way."

Setsuna321: *sadly* "Awwww…"

Xdante1: "Yang, whenever you lose a strand of hair in a fight, you get angry and your power increases tremendously. Many of your fans call this your Super Sayain Mode. Your thoughts about this?"

Yang: "Well, it's obvious what happens when I loose my temper."

Jaune: *while rubbing his left arm* "Yeah, too obvious…"

Yang: "That was all your fault, Jaune. Anyway, I wouldn't call it that."

Velvet: "T-t-then w-w-what would y-y-you call it?"

Yang: "Hm… Destroyer Mode or something like that."

Ren: "It would certainly have truth in it."

Xdante1: "Next! Torchwick, what are your thoughts on Cinder?"

Torchwick: *nervously* "Uh… um… well… I…"

Yang: *smirks* "Well now… isn't this interesting."

Nova: *smirks* "Seems someone is uncertain about a certain person."

*Emy and Scarlet giggles at that*

Torchwick: "Shut up. She is a real bother."

Ruby: "She may be watching too…"

Torchwick: *to the cameras* "I didn't mean it!"

Setsuna321: "Juicy subject."

Pyrrha: "Aw… isn't this cute?"

Weiss: "Not really, since it's Torchwick."

Torchwick: "Well, you just went overboard in protecting Red, so I wouldn't be so high and mighty if I were you."

Weiss: *blushes madly* "Shut up, criminal!"

Xdante1: "Now this is interesting. I'm guessing we'll get back to these in later episodes. In the meantime, Jaune is next. Do you have any type of ranged weaponry? A crossbow, a pistol or something?"

Jaune: "No, I only have my sword and shield."

Pyrrha: *blushes* "But he's great with those and doesn't need anything else."

Jaune: "Thanks Pyrrha. You're a great friend."

Pyrrha: *mirrors shatter behind her* "Yeah… friend… just a friend… hehehe…"

Ruby: *whispers to Blake* "How long will it take for Jaune to notice?"

Blake: *whispers back* "I'm afraid it'll take quite a while. Unless…"

Ruby: *whispers* "Unless?"

Blake: *whispers* "Someone may ask this and Pyrrha might give in if we keep asking and teasing her about this."

Ruby: *whispers* "Could be."

Torchwick: "Next please."

Xdante1: "Nora, how much can you eat in one day if nobody tried to stop you?"

Nora: "Oh, not that much! Just a whole fridge! No big deal!"

Ren: "She could eat a whole supermarket."

Nora: "Maybe! That's not much!"

Penny: "It's not?"

Setsuna321: "It's a hell of a lot!"

Torchwick: "And they say I'm bad."

Weiss: "That you are."

Torchwick: "Why thank you."

Emy: *facepalms* "I'll never understand villains."

Blake: "About Nora, now everybody knows why we must hold her back."

Ren: "There is no we. I'm the only one who holds her back."

Nora: "And it's a good game!"

Xdante1: "Well… okay. Next questions are from **Hazzamo**. Blake and Yang, what are your thoughts on the bumblebee shipping?"

*Blake was blushing immensely while Yang was amazed*

Yang: "WOW…"

Blake: "Uh… um…"

Yang: "They ship my motorcycle and fans like that? People are so weird here."

*everyone fell over anime style*

Infer: "This has to be a bad joke."

Scarlet: "How delusional can you get?!"

Blake: "It's not that Yang!"

Yang: "Hm? Then what?"

Blake: "It means they look at us as a couple!" *quickly covers her mouth*

Yang: "Oh…" *smirks* "People are awesome!"

*everyone looked at her in amazement this time*

Blake: *surprised* "What? How come you're not embarrassed?"

Yang: "Because it would be sweet!"

Blake: *blushing like crazy* "R-r-really?"

Yang: "Really."

Blake: "Then… uh… wanna go out?"

Yang: "Sure!" *kisses Blake while everyone was applauding (even Torchwick)*

Ruby: "Nice going, Yang!"

Yang: "Thanks, sis!"

Xdante1: "So, we have a couple already. How nice. Moving on! Ruby, why are you obsessed with cookies?"

Ruby: "Because they're so sweet! And delicious!"

Weiss: "Anything else?"

Ruby: "No, that's all."

Torchwick: "Like Red can give a complicated answer to anything."

Yang: "Don't insult my sister!"

Torchwick: "Make me."

Weiss: "May I?"

Xdante1: "Yes, you may."

Weiss: "Thank you. INFER!"

*grabs Torchwick and throws him in the Room of Doom again*

Infer: "My favorite part."

Blake: "But why did Weiss protect Ruby?"

Weiss: *blushing* "I-I-I wasn't!"

Yang: "Sure, Princess. Whatever you say…"

Weiss: "Just go back to petting your feline girlfriend!"

Yang: *while being held back by Blake* "Let me at her!"

Blake: "Let it go Yang. She's just jealous."

Yang: *while hugging Blake* "You're right my kitty."

Weiss: "As if."

Xdante1: "Next question and it's for Weiss. Why are you such an elitist b***?"

Weiss: "I am not!"

Yang: "HAHAHAHAHA! I so agree with the viewer!"

Weiss: "Well the viewer can-"

Ruby: "Uh… Weiss…" *points at Emy who had a sinister look on her face*

Weiss: *sweatdrops* "Um… the viewer can have his or her opinion and I'll respect that."

Nora: "What's the answer Weiss?! Why are you such a b***?! Hey Ren… what does b*** mean?!"

Weiss: *irritated* "Forget… it… Nora…"

Nora: "But-"

Weiss: "NO BUTS!"

Penny: "Well, a b*** is-"

Weiss: "PENNY!"

Penny: "Yes?"

Pyrrha: "Let's go on, because this is getting too awkward."

Xdante1: "Well before that…"

*AK brings back Torchwick, shaking like a leaf*

Torchwick: "Please… no more…"

Setsuna321: "Then behave."

Xdante1: "Like she said. Next questions are from **coolcarxyz1 **and they're all for Torchwick."

Torchwick: "Oh really? Ask away then."

Xdante1: "Why are you interested in antiques?"

Torchwick: "The main reasons are that I have a fine taste and they are very valuable. I can get a lot for them when I resell them."

Weiss: "As a lady of fine tastes and wealth, I can agree with him."

Ren: "You agree with Torchwick, Weiss?"

Weiss: "Just this once."

Torchwick: "Was it really that bad?"

Everyone else: "YES!"

Torchwick: "Villains don't get the credit they deserve these days."

Xdante1: "Uh… next! Torchwick, are you 'friends' with Yuki Terumi from BlazBlue?"

Torchwick: "No."

Ren: "But you know him."

Torchwick: "Yes, unfortunately."

Velvet: "B-b-b-but you're b-b-both villains. Don't villains get a-a-along with each other?"

Torchwick: "Not really and Terumi's trolling can really get on anybody's nerve. It's just too much to bear."

Nova &amp; Emy &amp; Scarlet &amp; Infer &amp; AK: "Tell us about it…"

Setsuna321: "Good thing I haven't met him yet."

Jaune: "Make sure it stays that way."

Xdante1: "That would be good. Torchwick, if you can trade your weapon for another, what would it be?"

Torchwick: "Hm… a trick umbrella like the one Penguin has in Batman."

AK: "Interesting choice."

Pyrrha: "But why that?"

Torchwick: "Because it can be a gun and has a blade as well, plus it could make me fly."

Ren: "True."

Yang: "That candy cane is already too much from you."

Torchwick: "I'm flattered."

Xdante1: "One more message. Mary says 'Hi'."

Weiss: *shivers in fear* "How… nice…"

Velvet: "Who is-"

Weiss: "NOBODY!"

Xdante1: "Sure… Next! **Slyevan **is asking for Ruby's favorite animal."

Ruby: "Cats."

Blake: "Why cats?"

Ruby: "Because I just love it when they purr."

Yang: "Nice touch, sis. But my little kitty cat is all mine."

Ruby: "Sure thing, Yang."

Blake: "And I don't purr."

Yang: *smirks* "We'll see…"

Pyrrha: "I don't want to know what that means."

Setsuna321: "We all know what that means." *looks at Nora* "Well… almost all of us."

Xdante1: "A **guest** is asking me if I can do crossover questions."

Penny: "Is that the one about Terumi?"

Xdante1: "I guess. The answer is yes anyway."

Nova: "Those will be awesome questions, boss!"

Jaune: "I thought every question is good."

Ren: "They are."

Emy: "We'll be getting more interesting questions it seems."

Xdante1: "And that will be good. Next! **Joseph Allan **is asking what would you guys do, if you weren't hunters and huntresses?"

Ruby: "I'd be a traveler, helping people."

Weiss: "I would live a relaxing life."

Blake: "Be a spy or something like that."

Yang: "Street fighter."

Jaune: "Uh… police officer? Maybe…"

Pyrrha: "Actress."

Ren: "Leader of a dojo."

Nora: "A chef!"

Velvet: "A… magician."

Scarlet: "And since the others are not hunters and huntresses, we're done with this question."

Xdante1: "Seems so. Setsuna will ask the remaining questions."

Setsuna321: "Nice! These are from **spideyk**. Yang, has Ruby ever gone on a really bad sugar eating spree?"

Yang: "That's an understatement. This one time, she was running around the house naked."

Ruby: "YANG!"

Yang: "And she once fell asleep on a bus after the rush. In her undies."

Ruby: "YANG!"

Weiss: *blushing like crazy* "That's so lewd, Ruby."

Nora: "Weiss likes the thought!"

Weiss: "No, I don't!"

Torchwick: "You're in denial girl."

Weiss: "Next question, please!"

Setsuna321: "You're just delaying the inevitable, but alright. Ruby, what is your favorite type of cookie?"

Ruby: "Chocolate chip cookies. Those are the best."

Velvet: "C-c-c-chocolate is good."

Ruby: "Exactly!"

Blake: "And you drink milk with that, right?"

Ruby: "Yeah, but coco is good too."

Torchwick: "No wonder she can get sugar rush episodes."

Ren: "Nora can be more tiresome."

Nora: "Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes!..."

Ren: "See?"

Setsuna321: "Well… good to know. I think. Next! Weiss, what makes you smile?"

Weiss: "Well… that's a secret."

Yang: *smirks* "Does it involve a certain someone wearing red?"

Weiss: *blushes madly* "N-N-NO! How lewd!"

Torchwick: "You're a terrible liar, girl."

Weiss: "And you're a terrible person!"

Torchwick: "I know. Thank you for the kind words."

Pyrrha: "Just answer the question Weiss."

Weiss: "I won't tell."

Nova: "No need. I already know."

Infer: "So does everybody else. The signs are quite obvious."

Weiss: *turns her head away* "Shut up!"

Setsuna321: "I'll just ask the next question. Blake, what's it like to be Yang's partner?"

Blake: "She can be loud, rude, disgusting, impatient, lazy…"

Yang: "But…"

Blake: "But she's also kind, loves her friends and sister and her heart is in the right place whenever someone needs help."

Yang: "Aww… thank you, my pussy cat." *kisses her cheek*

Blake: *blushing* "You're welcome."

Jaune: "Who knew Yang and Blake would get together?"

Everyone else: "We did."

Jaune: "Ouch…"

Penny: "So Jaune's not the brightest it seems."

Pyrrha: "It's not nice to say that Penny."

Penny: "Oh… pardon."

Setsuna321: "Moving on! **HaloGoji75 **has 2 questions. Yang, who would win in a fight? You in ultimate rage mode or the Incredible Hulk?"

Yang: "Hulk. Been there, done that."

*everyone was amazed*

Emy: "You fought with the Hulk?"

Yang: "Yeah, we were pretty close to being evenly matched but in the end he won. Although, he did collapse after the fight."

Emy: "Uh…"

Ren: "What is it, Emy?"

Emy: "Oh… um… nothing!"

Weiss: "What are you hiding, Emy?"

Penny: "She must have fought the Hulk as well."

Emy: "Yeah…"

Blake: "Cheer up, Emy. You can't win them all."

Nova: "Sis beat him up with ease in 5 minutes."

*everyone just stared at Emy in astonishment, Yang also looked angry*

Yang: "WHAT THE F***?!"

Xdante1: "See why she's a part of security?"

Torchwick: "Another reason for me to behave."

Setsuna: "WOW! How's Yang taking it?" *looks at her sulking in her seat* "Pretty well it seems. Next! Would everyone win a fight against Godzilla?"

Ruby: "If we worked together as a team, I'm sure we would!"

Jaune: "What Ruby said! And I'll watch from afar…"

Pyrrha: "Come on, Jaune! You're pretty good now, thanks to all the training we did."

Ren: "I agree."

Nora: "YEAH!"

Jaune: "Thanks guys."

Yang: "Top that, Emy!"

Emy: "Uh…"

Velvet: *amazed* "N-n-no way!"

Scarlet: "She beat him with a single uppercut."

Yang: *to Emy* "What in the world?! How strong are you?!"

Emy: "I actually have no idea."

Blake: *to Xdante1* "Remind me never to cross her."

Xdante1: "You'd be in trouble if you did."

Setsuna321: "Your OC is incredible, Xdante. Anyway, moving on. We have one question from **battlefield4us** and it's for Velvet. You're a very good and awesome character. Can we see your weapon? If not, then that's OK."

Velvet: *blushing* "Thank you and I'm sorry but… it's a surprise… for the next season of RWBY. I-I-I don't want to spoil… anything."

Xdante1: "That's alright. We understand."

Nova: "But I wanna know!"

Infer: "Cool your jets!"

Nova: "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

Emy: *smacks his brother to a wall hard making many cracks on it* "You were saying, bro?"

Nova: *painfully* "N… n…nothing…"

Scarlet: "I'll take care of him."

Ruby: "Emy is awesome!"

Torchwick: "Figures Red would say that."

Setsuna321: "The final question is from AK."

AK: "Nice!"

Setsuna321: "Ruby, what's the coolest weapon you've seen besides your own?"

Ruby: "Hm… that's a tough one. If I have to choose, I'll go with… Ragna the Bloodedge's sword, Blood Scythe."

Yang: "Not a bad choice little sister, but why?"

Ruby: "Because it's similar to Crescent Rose. Double functionality."

Blake: "I see and I can understand why you said that."

Ren: "That's actually a good choice Ruby."

Ruby: "Thanks Ren!"

Setsuna321: "That's it. We're done."

Yang: "Awesome! I just love this show!"

Torchwick: "Enjoyable."

Penny: "I'm having a good time here."

Velvet: "I… like it too…"

Xdante1: "Good to know. Well, that's all for now! Thanks for joining us and hope you liked it! Please keep sending those reviews and questions, because that's what keeps this story going! Your turn, guys!"

RWBY cast &amp; security: "Bye! Please read and review!"

Setsuna321: "Bye!"

Xdante1: "See you next time!"

* * *

***Ending song***

***Lights turn off, cameras turn off***

Xdante1: "So… what do you think Setsuna?"

Setsuna321: "I love this! Thanks for including me, you're the best!" *hugs me tight*

Xdante1: "No… problem…"

Nora: "Now, PANCAKES!" *goes to the buffet and starts devouring pancakes*

Ren: "Huh… I'll take her away."

Scarlet: "Let her be. At least there won't be any leftovers."

Infer: "You can say that again." *points at Ruby munching on cookies*

Weiss: "Huh… some things never change."

Emy: "Maybe next time."

AK: "Anything can happen."

Xdante1: "And believe me when I say… everything will happen…"

Torchwick: "You just made me feel uneasy."

Xdante1: "Very good then!"


	3. Episode 3

_(__I do not own RWBY or anything else that may be mentioned, just the story… thingy.)_

**The RWBY Talk Show**

**Episode 3**

*In the studio, 15 minutes before the show*

Pyrrha: "Oh Yang, how are you and Blake doing as a couple?"

Yang: "Fantastic, thanks for asking!" *hugs Blake*

Blake: "Although she can get on my nerves with some things she does."

Emy: "Like what?"

Blake: "Continuous cat puns, too much joke and snoring like a motorboat."

Ruby: "Yeah, that's my sister alright."

Yang: "That hurt, Ruby."

Weiss: "The dunce does have a point, you brute."

Ruby &amp; Yang: "Enough with the names, Weiss!"

Torchwick: "Huh… why did I bother coming back?"

AK: "Because…" *takes out Plasma Rave while holding fire in his other hand*

Torchwick: *sighs* "Point taken."

Velvet: "Wh-where is… Xdante and… Setsuna?"

Penny: "In his room. They needed to discuss something."

*In my room*

Xdante1: "This is so much easier now!"

Setsuna321: "For you! You made your character OP!"

Xdante1: "Hey, you could do it too, you know. Plus, it took me a lot of time too!"

Setsuna321: "I know that but I want the skill first!"

Xdante1: "That's what we're doing! And…" *screen says: _WIN_* "Yes! Did you get it?"

Setsuna321: "Yeah! I got 1 step closer. Plus, it's easier with you around." *grins*

Xdante1: "I can imagine. Anyway, it's almost time to start and the 3 people are still not here."

Setsuna321: "I don't get it. I know my friend would never be late."

Xdante1: "Well, they're not exactly late yet."

*Knock*

Setsuna321: "They're here!"

Xdante1: "Not a moment too soon."

?: *a boy with golden eyes and raven black hair (a small part of it being white at the right front) came in, wearing a black vest, black pants with some armor on the right side held up by 2 belts, he was also wearing black shoes with steel plates on them, but the most obvious thing about him was his left arm that was black with orange parts as it looked like a monster's hand* "Sorry for being late."

Xdante1: "No problem, Axel. And the others?"

?: "Right here." *a girl with brown eyes, a blue gem in her forehead, white hair tied up in a bun at the 2 sides came in, wearing a small crown, a white long dress that leaves her shoulders exposed with white high heels came in with 2 floating round drones"

Setsuna: "I didn't know you'll include her too."

Xdante1: "I make too many promises but Shana is one of my first friends here, so I'll gladly do her a favor."

Shana: "Which I appreciate, my friend."

Xdante1: "Same is true about Lynne."

Lynne: "Thank you." *a girl with greenish brown eyes and green hair came in, wearing a green and white dress with white high heeled boots*

Axel: "So… what now?"

Xdante1: *hands them papers* "Sign these and you're good to go."

*they took the papers and started signing them*

Shana: "Do my servants need to sign this as well?" *a being in a white and grey jumpsuit appeared with a black face mask, holding a sword in one hand on Shana's left; and a girl like being with black hair, blue eyes, wearing black boots with stocking, a pink skirt with a white apron appeared on her left; the two beings were clearly not human*

Setsuna: "Maybe just one paper."

Xdante1: "That'll do."

Nova: *comes in* "Boss, can we start to annoy Torchwick?"

Xdante1: "Sure." *takes the papers then walks to the stage with everyone* "And… GO!"

* * *

***Intro music, lights flashing.***

***After that's over…***

Xdante1: "Hi and welcome to episode no. 3 of _The RWBY Talk Show!_"

Nora: *bounces all around* "YEEEEEEEEEEESSSS!"

Lynne: "Does this happen all the time?"

Setsuna: "Yeah, it does."

Axel: (thought: Awkward.)

Xdante1: "Anyway, please welcome our new guests! First is Axel, a friend of Setsuna and me! He'll also be a part of security."

Axel: "Hey!"

Xdante1: "Shana and her 2 servants."

Shana: "Greetings." *bows and forms a chair for herself while her servants are standing at her side*

Xdante1: "And finally, a new friend of mine, Lynne!"

Lynne: "Hello!"

Jaune: *points at Axel* "What's with his arm?"

Axel: *smirks* "To punish you guys better."

*Jaune gulps a big one*

Infer: "Nice!"

Weiss: "Could we please just start already?!"

Xdante1: "Yes. First questions are from **SpeedRulerLiberation**, who happens to be in the audience. Hi pal!"

SpeedRulerLiberation: *from the audience* "Hello!"

Ruby: "Hi Speed!"

Blake: "What is his first question?"

Xdante1: *smirks* "It's actually a challenge for Pyrrha and Juane. AK!"

AK: "Right away!" *brings in a baby stool modified to sit 1 person*

Pyrrha: "Uh… what should we do?"

Setsuna321: "Let me tell! Let me tell!"

Yang: "This should be good!"

Setsuna321: "Jaune and Pyrrha, you both have to sit on this stool for the entire episode. Your feet cannot touch the ground and no breaks or whatsoever. You'll both get something special if you can do this."

Jaune: *while sitting on the stool with Pyrrha* "This… is bad…"

Pyrrha: *tries fidgeting* "This is terrible…"

Infer: *chuckles*

Nora: "Nice! Go Jaune! Go Pyrrha!"

Ren: "This is… interesting."

Xdante1: "Emy!"

Emy: "Right away!" *leaves then returns with a pair of handcuffs and puts it on Jaune and Pyrrha*

Jaune: "This isn't good…"

Nova: "Let's begin!"

Xdante1: "Torchwick, why do you call Ruby Red? In fact, how come you never address people with their names? Do you have trouble memorizing their names? And he says that you are lazy for a villain."

Penny: "That is an interesting view. I believe it is true."

Torchwick: "Why bother calling them their actual names? I'm not their friend, I'm their; who only cares about putting an end to them. That doesn't make me lazy at all."

Infer: "You just said that you're an a**."

Ren: "Maybe that was his point."

Torchwick: "Like you people know anything about us villains."

Emy: "I hate villains, so I hate you."

AK: "I agree with her."

Torchwick: "Like I care."

Xdante1: "You only told us that you're a b***. Meh. We kinda new that. Next! Velvet, why are you so insecure in the first place? Did something happen to you some time ago?"

Velvet: "Y-y-yes… because… I'm a faunus… I had a t-t-tough time… growing up…"

Blake: "I can relate…"

Yang: *hugs Blake* "My poor little kitten. I'm here for you now."

Lynne: "Aww… how cute."

Nova: "People can be cruel…"

Infer: "The whole world is cruel…"

Jaune: "That's… a bad way to look at it… Infer…"

Pyrrha: "Watch out, Jaune! You'll fall!"

Jaune: "I got this!"

Shana: "They're holding up pretty good. Next question?"

Xdante1: "Hehehe, oh this'll be a good one. Weiss, are you in love with Ruby? Because he thinks you would make a great couple. As long as Yang approves, of course."

Weiss: "WHAT?!"

Ruby: *blushing* Uh…

AK: "That blush explains everything."

Torchwick: "So that's her weakness. Hehehehe…"

Axel &amp; AK: *to me* "Let me through him in!"

Shana: "Be patient boys." *her maid brings her tea* "Thank you, Ophilia."

Blake: "So Weiss-"

Weiss: "I DON'T LOVE RUBY!"

Blake: *smirks* "Of course you don't."

Ruby: "But Weiss…"

Penny: "Awww… you two would look splendid."

Weiss: *blushing* "Hell no!"

Pyrrha: "You should have got this challenge… WOWOW! I almost fell off…"

Xdante1: "Still in denial. Oh well, suit yourself. Next! Yang and Blake, he says congratulations on hooking up, and does this mean that you 2 don't like dudes?"

Yang: "Thanks Speed and White!"

White: *holding a sign up saying _Blake and Yang 4 ever!_* "WOOOOHOOO!"

Setsuna321: "Okay…"

Blake: "To answer the question, in that sense, I don't like guys."

Yang: "Me neither."

Axel: "If that's how you feel, then that's how you feel."

Setsuna321: "Yeah… uh… I feel we're going too fast."

Xdante1: "Me too. Well, better than nothing."

Lynne: "I suppose so."

Xdante1: "Okay, next set is from is one of my bestest friend in the whole world-"

Setsuna321: "Hey! I thought I'm your bestie."

Xdante1: "You are, but he is too. Oh yeah, these are from **Deviljho's Hatred**. Ruby, seeing as you're so addicted to sweets, could you survive a day without it?"

Ruby: *proudly* "Of course I can!"

Yang: "Ruby… you could barely last an hour last time."

Emy: "This actually happened?"

Weiss: "Yeah, she tried to go without any for a day, but gave up not even an hour later."

Torchwick: "Hahaha… now that's funny."

AK: *grabs Torchwick and throws him in the Room of Doom while Axel was holding the door open for him* "Thanks Axel."

Axel: "No problem."

Ruby: "I said I can do it!"

Jaune: "No offense Ruby… WOW... but I doubt it… ah damn this thing!"

Ruby: *pouts* "You're all wrong."

Weiss: (thought: She's actually cute when she pouts like that.)

Ruby: "Oh whatever. Just go on."

Xdante1: "I'll keep quiet on this topic. Blake, if you could eat only 1 type of fish for the rest of your days, which would it be?"

Blake: "Salmon."

Penny: "Why Salmon?"

Blake: "It has a good taste, not that strong fish smell and is one of the best meal."

Yang: "I have to buy some for my kitty cat then."

Ren: "I can't really imagine you buying anything, Yang."

Ruby: "That's because I buy the groceries for her too."

Pyrrha: "Now that's interesting. WAH! Almost fell."

Scarlet: *giggles* "Jaune and Pyrrha are just too funny."

Nova: "I know, right?"

Jaune: "I can't do this! Just let it end already!"

Weiss: "How weak."

Shana: *sips her tea* "I believe it would be wrong if he quit, right Xdante?"

Xdante1: "If you 2 lose… Torchwick wins."

Pyrrha: "Then we have to keep up, Jaune!"

Shana: "That worked. Oberon." *her other servant went into the Room of Doom and brought back a paralyzed Torchwick*

Lynne: "Wow… I have to remember not to go in there."

Xdante1: "Moving On! Jaune, do you and Pyrrha train privately away from the others?"

Jaune: *hanging onto the stool tight* "Yeah… we usually do…"

Pyrrha: "He's… getting better…"

Ruby: "That's great!"

Torchwick: "I'm… still too freaked out to comment…"

Yang: "Then we're very lucky!"

Xdante1: "Nora, pancakes or waffles?"

Ren: *shocked* "Oh no…"

Nora: "WAFFLES!" *runs around like crazy* "WAFFLES! WAFFLES! WAFFLES! WAFFLES!..."

Blake: "There's your answer."

Nova: *appears with a huge pile of waffles* "Lunch time!"

Nora: "WAAAAAAFFLEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!" *takes and dips them in syrup*

Pyrrha: "That's Nora alright."

Setsuna321: "How can she stay so fit after eating so much?"

Ruby: "She's like me and cookies. We exercise a lot."

Infer: *while eating ramen* "I see."

Xdante1: "That was interesting. Penny, do you know that there are other girls who have floating swords as weapon called Murakumo units?"

Penny: "Oh, you mean Lambda, Mu and Nu. I know them." *smiles*

Torchwick: *sarcastic* "Oh joy…"

Velvet: "We… a-a-all know… the people… f-f-from BlazBlue…"

Ruby: "Yeah! Go Ragna!"

Weiss: "I prefer Rachel."

Yang: "Noel is the best!"

Blake: "I prefer Makoto."

Shana: "I like this answer."

Xdante1: "Same here. Ren, how did you and Nora meet? It seems rather strange that a calm and collected individual like yourself would be acquainted with such a hyperactive girl."

Ren: "I and Nora are childhood friends."

Nora: *still eating waffles* "Yeah, I and Ren go way back!"

Scarlet: "Please don't talk with your mouth full."

Ren: "If you look at it another way, a calm person like me can think clearly on how to handle someone as hyperactive as Nora."

Axel: "That… actually makes sense."

Torchwick: "If she was my henchman I'd get rid of her."

Ruby: "And that shows how stupid you are, Torchwick."

Penny: "Friend Ruby is right. Nora can be trusted to carry out tasks with an efficient success rate, no matter what the task itself may be."

Torchwick: *thinking* "Hm… that actually sounds true."

AK: "Are we giving him advices on what kind of people to recruit?"

Torchwick: "My blood-pressure couldn't handle it so don't stress your tiny brain on it."

AK: *smirks* "So you want another journey to Doom."

Torchwick: *shocked* "I take back what I just said…"

Setsuna321: "Thought so." *to Xdante1* "Please continue."

Xdante1: "Okay, Ruby got a question from a **Guest**. If you wanted to would you consider Weiss to be your girlfriend and if so then why?"

Weiss: "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

Nova: "I thought only I can scream like that."

Scarlet: "That's amazing."

Lynne: "So Ruby, what's your answer?"

Ruby: *blushes* "Well…"

Weiss: "Don't say another word, Ruby!"

Yang: "Why don't you let her say yes?"

Weiss: "YANG!"

Ruby: "Uh… let's continue." *hands me a paper saying _Yes!_*

Xdante1: *passes the paper to the others* "Moving on, **Hazzamo **sent us some questions. Ruby, who would win in a fight? You or Maka from Soul Eater?"

Ruby: "Let's see… judging from our sparring sessions I say… I have more wins than her." *smiles*

Shana: *surprised* "You already sparred with her, Ruby?"

Blake: "I saw it a few times. It got pretty intense."

Torchwick: *sarcastic* "Hurray… another Red."

Jaune: "She's not even in red you- WAHH!"

Pyrrha: "Careful Jaune!"

Jaune: "I got it!"

Velvet: "I-i-is Maka… hurt when t-t-this… happens Ruby?"

Ruby: "Nah, she just gets tired and needs to rest a bit."

AK: "That's good."

Xdante1: "Torchwick, why did you run away?"

Lynne &amp; Setsuna321: "He ran away!?"

Ruby: "He sure did."

Torchwick: "Well, they were too much of a bother and the cops were coming fast. It was pointless to stay longer."

Yang: "Nice speech, I bet you tell yourself that every night so you can sleep better."

Emy: "Oh, burn!"

Torchwick: "You still didn't catch me."

Ren: "There's always next time."

Torchwick: "Same is true about destroying you."

Penny: "We should go on before anything bad happens."

Xdante1: "I agree. Nora, why did you threaten to break Cardin's legs? He believes that all RWBY fans would be pleased if you had snapped his neck."

Nora: *covered in syrup and her mouth full of waffles* "Mmm mmmmm mmmm mm…"

Velvet: "P-p-please swallow y-y-your food, Nora."

Nora: *swallows it* "Because I can't make that threat! The producers said they have to keep this content PG-13 like."

Nova: "I think it would have been okay."

Scarlet: "Yeah, I think it has the 16 circle."

Blake: "At any rate, they thought it would be better that way for the viewers."

Emy: "I don't get it."

Yang: "To tell you the truth, me neither."

Ren: "Also, Nora is shown as a rather sweet girl and snapping necks would be too violent for her."

Pyrrha: "And breaking a leg is not?"

Penny: "It does seem less violent."

Shana: "If you believe so."

Xdante1: "Yang, what vehicle do you think is better? Sheila the tank, The Chupathingy, Freckles the mech or the M-44 Hammerhead from Mass Effect?"

Yang: "M-44 HAMMERHEAD!"

Weiss: "Should have known a brute would say that."

Yang: "Who are you calling a brute, you diva?!"

Weiss: "How dare you!"

Xdante1: "AK! Infer!" *AK picked up Weiss while Infer picked up Yang* "Now then, who wants to go to the Room of Doom?"

Weiss &amp; Yang: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WE'RE SORRY!"

Blake: "I say forgive them."

Xdante1: "Hm… Lynne and Shana?"

Shana: *sips her tea* "Well… let them go."

Lynne: "Hm… oh okay."

Xdante1: "Let them go guys."

AK: "They got lucky…" *puts down Weiss*

Infer: "They won't be next time." *puts down Yang*

Axel: "Too bad. I wanted to hear more screams."

Xdante1: "Maybe later. **SunwukongMogar** sent 1 question for Ruby. Would you like to go out with his OC?"

Setsuna321: "Uh-oh."

Shana: "The Weiss volcano will erupt in 3… 2… 1."

Weiss: *ground shakes* "WHAAAAT THEEEE HEEEEEEEEEEEEELL!"

Nova: "My ear hurts…"

Ruby: *sweatdrops* "Ehehehe… no thank you."

Blake: "Disaster averted."

Torchwick: *to Weiss* "Just tell Red you love her already."

Weiss: "Like that's true!"

Jaune: "Weiss is in real denial- WAH!"

SpeedRulerLiberation: *from the audience* (thought: Look who's talking, Jaune.)

Xdante1: "Okay, Setsuna will be asking." *hands her the cards*

Setsuna321: "Thanks! These are from **JohnnyTheEpicChhun**."

Yang: "Oh, I remember him!"

Pyrrha: "Yeah, us too! WAH! Almost fell again."

Setsuna321: "Team RWBY, he saw many fic about you guys making out."

*team RWBY blushes like crazy at that*

Penny: "Oh that sounds so sweet!"

Velvet: "I agree…"

Weiss: "Enough with those already!"

Yang: "People are awesome here!"

Weiss: "YANG!"

Setsuna321: "Ruby, you're his all time favorite. How did you meet Ragna?"

Ruby: "Well thanks! And long story short: I was out hunting grim when a huge ursa attacked me. He was passing by and decided to help out and together, we defeated it with ease. After that, we both went to an agency called 'Devil May Cry'."

Yang: "So that's where you went!"

Blake: "She told that to us a bunch of times already."

Yang: "Oh… I guess I wasn't paying attention. Sorry, sis."

Emy: "At least it got taken care of."

Setsuna321: "Cool story! Even if it is short. Ruby, why have you been in adaptation with Yang?"

Ruby: "Uh… that's…"

Yang: "Sorry, but that's confidential."

AK: "Oh come on!"

Shana: "Seems there is nothing we can do about that."

Xdante1: "Let's just go on then."

Emy: "I was so looking forward to that one."

Setsuna321: "That's life for you. Yang, you remember Bullet, right?"

Yang: "Of course. She stole my weapons!"

Setsuna321: "It says her debut was more than half a year after hers. Which means…"

Jaune: "Yang copied her?! WAH! Too close!"

Yang: *pales* "THAT CAN'T BE!" *goes to a laptop and checks it* "Waaaaaaah!"

Blake: "Oh, don't worry about it Yang. You're always great for me."

Yang: *sniffs* "Thanks Blake."

Torchwick: "Cry baby…"

Yang: "SOMEONE THROW HIM IN!"

AK: "YES!" *grabs and throws Torchwick in the Room of Doom… again*

Lynne: "I like it when that happens. Hehehe."

Setsuna321: "Me too. Jaune, how come you're not dating the red goddess?"

*Pyrrha blushes like crazy at the question*

Jaune: "Because I don't know who the goddess of fire is."

*everyone fell over anime style, except for Jaune and Pyrrha (she was looking pretty sad)*

Velvet: "S-s-s-such bad joke!"

Infer: "What an idiot."

Scarlet: "Huh, just please go on."

Setsuna321: "That'll be the best for now. Velvet, how do you feel after being in a season? And what about your outfit?"

Velvet: "Uh… I-I-I wasn't really… in the season… t-t-that much."

Yang: "I'm willing to bet you'll be in more in S2." *smiles*

Velvet: "I… hope so… and it's t-t-t-the standard… uniform at Beacon."

Axel: "Hm… not a bad design."

Nova: "It's not bad."

Penny: "I personally thin it's cute."

Velvet: "T-t-t-hanks Penny."

Setsuna321: "Xdante, I think this last one is for you. Why isn't Sun here?"

Xdante1: "Uh… I tried to get him, but he said that he's well on his own left fast while being chased."

Blake: "That's Sun alright."

Shana: "Pity. In the meantime, we should bring Torchwick back."

Nora: "Awww… do we have to?"

Infer: "Unfortuantely."

Axel: *goes into the Room of Doom and brings him back shaking like a leaf* "There you go."

Setsuna321: "Thanks Axel! Next, everyone, a **Guest **is asking whether you can beat Mecha Sonic or Team Heroes."

Yang: "We can beat both of them!"

Blake: "I agree with Yang."

Nora: "We can kick their butts!"

Ren: "Our group would win."

Pyrrha: "Yeah! WOW! Careful, Jaune!"

Jaune: "I'm trying!"

Velvet: "I… believe so…"

Setsuna321: "That was obvious. Next questions are from **U-know Yuno**. Ruby, imagine that Yang and Weiss drown in the ocean and you can only save 1 of them. Who would it be?"

Ruby: "Wow! Tough choice."

Yang: "You should save your love Ruby. Blake would come and rescue me."

Blake: "If it was like that, then yes."

Ruby: "I choose Weiss then."

Weiss: *blushes like crazy* "Ruby…"

Shana: "Do you have a change of heart, Weiss?"

Weiss: "No…"

Lynne: "Still in denial. Oh well. Next question?"

Setsuna321: "Yang, would you trust a guy that he will take care of Ruby 100% responsibility of his action?"

Weiss: "OH HELL NO!"

Yang: "Why not Weiss?"

Weiss: "Because I love Ruby!" *quickly covers her mouth while blushing like crazy*

Ruby: "Weiss…"

Weiss: "I'm sorry Ruby, but I want you to know that-" *gets caught off guard when Ruby kisses her* "Ruby…"

Ruby: "Will you go out with me, Weiss?"

Weiss: *crying* "Yes… Yes… YES… A thousand times YES!" *kisses her*

*crowd applauds*

Ruby: "Thanks guys!"

Ren: "About time."

Yang: "Woohoo! My sis has a girlfriend!" *pops confetti*

Emy: "Took her long enough."

Setsuna321: "Great! Moving on! Weiss, he wants you to sing 'Mirror' from Casey Williams."

Weiss: "Maybe next time, I'm not in the mood."

Ruby: "Why not Weiss?"

Weiss: "Because I love my sweet rose too much now to focus on singing." *smiles*

Blake: *smiles* "Isn't that sweet?"

Torchwick: "No."

Infer: *punches him* "Shut up!"

Torchwick: "OW! Hey, that's against the rules!"

Xdante1: "No, because those who ruin romantic moments can be punished in any way possible."

Penny: *brings out her swords* "Can I be next?"

Axel: *shows his arm* "Then me!"

Xdante1: "Maybe later."

Penny: "Awww…"

Axel: "Darn!"

Setsuna321: "Blake you got a challenge for a fight."

Xdante1: "Next time Setsuna, we have to finish soon."

Setsuna321: "Oh okay. Jaune, would you go kick Cardin's ass if he tries trowing jam at Pyrrha?"

Jaune: "Y-yes… nobody hurts my friends."

Pyrrha: *blushes* "Jaune… WOW! Almost fell again."

Norva: "Let me snap his neck!"

Ren: "Maybe next time."

Yang: "I certainly wouldn't miss him."

Velvet: "Who would?"

AK: "Good question."

Setsuna321: "Pyrrha, what is your ideal type of man?"

Pyrrha: *blushes* "It's Jaune…"

Jaune: "What was that?"

Pyrrha: "I SAID IT'S YOU, JAUNE!"

Blake: "Wow! She really told him."

Lynne: "She's brave."

Jaune: "Hehehe… and you're my ideal type of woman."

Pyrrha: "Really?"

Jaune: "Of course."

*the cuffs fell on the floor*

Scarlet: "What was that handcuff?"

Xdante1: "A lovecuff. It only let's go when both people confess to each other. The challenge is over. The point of it has been achieved. You can go back to your normal seats."

Pyrrha &amp; Jaune: "Thank you." *took their regular seats*

Setsuna321: "OK, we have a question from **Lorion**. Ruby, who would win in a fight of speed? Kamen Raider Kabuto in CLOCK UP mode or you?"

Ruby: "Good question. Hm…"

Weiss: "My Ruby would win."

Ruby: "I'm not too sure…"

Yang: "You would totally win, sis!"

Ren: "I believe in Ruby."

Torchwick: "Meh."

Penny: "Friend Ruby would win!"

Ruby: "Thanks everyone! Then the answer is me!"

Xdante1: "Awesome!"

Setsuna321: "Lynne, take the last few questions."

Lynne: "Thanks Setsuna! These are from **battlefield4us**. Blake, did you have any nightmares that haunted you for a long time?"

Blake: "Yes… I had a reoccurring dream that… everyone faunus of the world was haunted down… and I was the last…"

Velvet: "I had… similar ones…"

Yang: "Poor kitten." *hugs Blake* "I won't let that ever happen. I'll protect every single faunus in the world if I have to!"

Blake: "Yang… thank you…"

Yang: "Anytime, my kitten."

AK: "Terrible dream."

Nova: "Try living my life…"

Scarlet: "Nova dear…"

Nova: "I'm fine… please continue."

Lynne: "Oh… okay… Penny, are you an android? He has to know but if it can't be told, he understands."

Penny: *smiles* "That cannot be said at this point. You'll have to wait and see."

Axel: "Wait… it's not sure she's a robot?"

Weiss: "Looks that way."

Axel: "And I thought she was one for sure."

Lynne: "Next! These are from **HaloGoji75**. Emy, which version of Godzilla did you beat?"

Emy: "I have no idea, but he kept growing back his organs and such."

Torchwick: "Monster girl."

Nova: "Axel."

Axel: "On it!" *picks up Torchwick and throws him in again*

Penny: "How mean of him!"

Lynne: "What a jerk! Anyway, Ruby, what are your thoughts on the almighty B.F.G9K?"

Ruby: *sparkling eyes* "That it's an awesome weapon!"

Jaune: "Yeah, that's Ruby alright."

Yang: "I thought she may answer like that."

Setsuna321: "What is that thing again?"

Shana: "Ophelia." *shows Setsuna on a laptop*

Setsuna321: "Oh… now I see."

Lynne: "Everyone, how well would you do in a fight against Master Chief?"

Nora: "What?"

Blake: "We'd be overpowered. A lot."

Yang: "We could take him!"

Velvet: "I-I-I don't… think so…"

Penny: "Hm… the probability of us being successful is very low."

Ren: "You guys should listen to Penny."

Ruby: "Let's take Emy with us."

Emy: *surprised* "I don't think I'm that strong."

Infer: "Yeah, I'm not buying that."

Weiss: "Anyway, our answer is badly."

Xdante1: "Let's get Torchwick back."

AK: *brings back a terrorized Torchwick* "There we go."

Lynne: "Team RWBY, if you were sent to a boxed canyon in the middle of nowhere and in the middle of a pointless war between 2 moronic color divided teams, what would you do?"

Ruby: "Join the fun!"

Weiss: "Repel them at all cost!"

Blake: "Show them what huntresses are made of."

Yang: "Beat the s*** out of them!"

Torchwick: "As if they could manage."

Nova: "Then let's send you there alone."

AK: "Let me deliver him!"

Xdante1: "Maybe later. Go on, Lynne."

Lynne: "Yes, sir! Weiss, if you meet a suicide bomber, would your mind break?"

Weiss: "Uh… yes, I think it would."

Infer: "That would be nothing."

Axel: "What's with her?" *points at Infer*

Scarlet: "She likes destruction."

Emy: "A lot."

Shana: "That is sad."

Infer: "Like I care what you guys think."

AK: "Can I through her in now?"

Infer: "I'd like to see you try!"

Xdante1: "STOP IT!"

AK &amp; Infer: "Yes, sir…"

Weiss: "Back to my answer, that would be a real shock to me."

Yang: "Most people would be like that."

Velvet: "E-e-especially… m-m-m-me…"

Sestuna321: "Please talk about something else."

Lynne: "Weiss, what is your opinion on fans portraying you having an obsession with shark plushies in fanfiction?"

Weiss: *blushes* "That's a lie!"

Ruby: "Weiss I found your plushie under the bed."

*Weiss gasps in surprise*

Ruby: "Including the shark, panda, polar bear, penguin and dolphin plushies"

Weiss: "I have to bury myself…"

Nova: "PLUSHIES!"

Ren: "Looks like Nora is with you on this one, Weiss."

Blake: "It's alright, Weiss."

Yang: "Yeah! It's cool!"

Torchwick: "For you."

Ruby: "Nobody cares what you think, Torchwick."

Xdante1: "At least he wasn't that rude."

Lynne: "He's still a jerk. Velvet, what is your opinion on being a yandere in fanfiction?"

Velvet: "I-I-I'm not a yandere!"

Penny: "You may be in someone's fic."

Velvet: "T-t-t-t-that's not right!"

Pyrrha: "I still think it's better than being a tsundere."

Jaune: "Wait a sec… so… Pyrrha was my yandere?"

AK: "Took you long enough to realize."

Jaune: "How can I be so dumb?!"

Scarlet: "That's what we kept asking ourselves."

Pyrrha: "It all worked out well in the end, Jaune. I don't mind."

Jaune: *kisses Pyrrha* "Thank you, Pyrrha."

Pyrrha: *paralyzed* "You're… welcome…"

Setsuna321: "Nice!"

Lynne: "Yeah! Next! The last questions for today are from **spideyk**. Everyone, in an all-out fight with RWBY vs. JNPR vs. TMNT, who would win?"

Team RWBY: "US!"

Team JNPR: "US!"

Torchwick: "TMNT." *gets buried in garbage thrown at him by everyone."

Infer: "A**hole."

Xdante1: "Let's reverse the question, who would lose?"

Everyone but Torchwick: "TMNT!"

Shana: "Intriguing."

Lynne: "Yeah… team RWBY, what do you think of being paired with OCs?"

Weiss: "Disgusting!"

Yang: "Dumb!"

Blake: "Don't care about it."

Ruby: "I prefer Weiss."

Ren: "In general, the girls prefer each other."

Team RWBY: "Exactly!"

Emy: "That answers that."

Lynne: "Blake, if you could write a book, what would it be about?"

Blake: *blushing* "Love…"

Yang: *smirks* "Like, erotic love?"

Blake: "YANG!"

Ruby: "Oh! I'd read that!"

Weiss: *blushing* "Ruby!"

Pyrrha: "Me too!"

Jaune: *sweating bullets* "Oh dear…"

Penny: "I would be honored to read it!"

Velvet: "M-m-me too…"

Scarlet: "Same here!"

Nova: "Oh boy…"

Xdante1: *chuckles* "Good thing I'm safe."

Lynne: "For now. Thanks for the answer, Blake. Yang, what is your longest relationship time? What's the shortest?"

Yang: "My longest will be with Blake. Lasting forever."

Blake: *blushes* "Yang…"

Ruby: "Aww… that's so nice, sis."

Axel: "And the shortest?"

Yang: "An hour."

Ren: "How come?"

Yang: "Meh. The guy was a jerk. And that's putting it lightly."

Weiss: "That has to be a new record."

Penny: "That's not quite true."

Torchwick: "Just go on so I can get out of here already."

Lynne: "Fine, Mr. Grumpy. Jaune, which game character would you dress up as to impress a girl?"

Jaune: "Hm… Sephiroth!"

Pyrrha: "Good choice!

Jaune: *blushing* "That's all I needed to know to confirm it."

Ruby: "I'd be Ragna or Dante."

Weiss: "No wonders there."

Penny: "I'd be Lambda!"

Velvet: "G-g-good choice, Penny."

Nora: "Dibs on Tao!"

Setsuna321: "Why am I not surprised?"

Xdante1: "Because you saw the episode."

Infer: "Still can't believe that."

Nova: "I'm with her on this one."

Lynne: "Cool answers. Last question. Ren, what is the most embarrassing thing Nora has ever done?"

Ren: "She made me go to a fair naked."

*everyone was amazed*

Yang: "How in the world did that happen?"

Ren: "Too long to explain and I don't really want to remember."

Nora: "That was a good day!"

Ren: "I disagree."

Penny: "Hahahaha! That must have been fun!"

Emy: "I'm amazed."

AK: "Me too."

Torchwick: "Hm… not bad."

Weiss: "Of course, he would say that."

Ruby: "I better forget this."

Jaune: "Same."

Lynne: "That's all!"

Torchwick: "Finally!"

Axel: "You still can't go yet!"

Xdante1: "That's all for now. The rest of the questions will be answered next time, which will only be next month. Sorry in advance for the delay. Hope you all enjoyed and as always, keep sending questions and reviews! Your turn guys!"

RWBY cast &amp; the others: "Bye! Please read and review!"

Xdante1: "See you all next time!"

* * *

***Ending song***

***Lights turn off, cameras turn off***

Weiss: "I'm… happy. I'm with Ruby!"

SpeedRulerLiberation: "See? We told you it would be okay." *smiles then turns to Pyrrha and Jaune* "And congratulations to the 2 of you as well."

Jaune &amp; Pyrrha: "Thank you!"

Torchwick: "Can I please go now?"

Xdante1: "Oh fine! Get going!"

*Torchwick leaves*

Penny: "He's so rude!"

Setsuna321: "Man, I wish he would get something bad in the show!"

AK: *while tapping his phone* "Already on it!"

Shana: "Oh that is clever. Ophelia, I'd like my phone." *Ophilia hands Shana her phone and starts tapping it as well*

Setsuna321: "I should have thought of that too."

Xdante1: "Don't forget Setsuna… there's always a next time."


	4. Episode 4

_(__I do not own RWBY or anything that may be mentioned just this story… thingy.)_

**The RWBY Talk Show**

**Episode 4**

*In the studio 30 minutes before the show*

Yang: "Rule no. 68: If you ever eat cookies, make sure to give Ruby some."

Weiss: *looks completely annoyed* "Yang, these rules are stupid!"

Blake: "I actually agree with her on that."

Yang: "These are basic rules for dating my sister."

Setsuna321: "Yang, the first one was 'Never have sex with my sister until she turns older than me.' That's completely illogical!"

Penny: "It does make a problem."

Yang: "I think it's a normal one."

Emy: "Yang, this is all like a huge list to forbid sex with your sis."

Jaune: "With some additional rules."

Torchwick: "Even I knew something like this would happen, though I am surprised that the list goes from Blondie to the door leading to nightmare."

He was right about that. Yang had a list in her hand that reached all the way to the Room of Doom.

Mercury: "Is it always this crazy here?"

Axel: "You should see the other show."

Emerald: "Why are we here again?"

Pyrrha: "Someone wanted you 2 here obviously."

Emerald: "Aha… and him too." *points at Neptune*

Ren: "Apparently."

Neptune: "The setting and the food here looks good."

Ruby: "Especially the cookies!"

Nora: "Pancakes are better!"

Ruby: "Cookies!"

Nora: "Pancakes!"

Ruby: "COOKIES!"

Nora: "PANCAKES!"

They stuff cookies and pancakes in each other's mouths.

Velvet: "We should have… seen that one coming…"

AK: *picks them both up and throws them in the showers* "Clean up, girls!"

Yang: "So the next one. Rule no. 69… actually that one speaks for itself."

Weiss: "YANG!"

Torchwick: "I so knew she would do that. And she did."

Yang: "Well Mr. Know-it-all, tell me what's next."

Torchwick: "Don't know, don't care."

Shana: "That is so like him."

Neptune: "So where is the guy in charge?"

Blake: "He said he's out to get someone."

Yang: "We all know who that is."

I come back with Sun and another person.

Velvet: "Coco! You're here!"

Coco: "Yep. He told me someone wanted me here." *points at me*

Xdante1: "Yeah and I got Sun too."

Sun: "So, where's the free food?"

Nova: "Oh that explains it. Good going, boss!"

Xdante1: "Thanks and don't call me boss."

Nova: "Gotcha boss!"

Xdante1: *facepalms* "Whatever." *sees the list* "Rules for Weiss about dating Ruby?"

Scarlet: "How did you know?"

Infer: "He can read minds."

Scarlet: "Oh… right."

Xdante1: "I thought it was obvious. I see Mercury, Emerald and Neptune got here too."

Torchwick: "Just get this over with already."

Xdante1: "So you want to go to your favorite place already."

Torchwick: "…..like I said, take your time….."

Xdante1: "I do but not now. So le- wait a sec… where's Ruby and Nora?"

Axel: "Cleaning themselves up."

Lynne: "They had a cookie vs. pancake fight."

Ruby and Nora came back to their seats, all looking completely clean.

Xdante1: "So anyway, let's start!"

* * *

***Intro music, lights flashing.***

***After that's over…***

Xdante1: "Hi everyone! This is the 4th episode of _The RWBY Talk Show_!"

Nora: *presses a button which makes balloons fall from the roof* "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Lynne: *sweatdrops* "Just how long will this keep up?"

Xdante1: "Maybe forever… but that's not the important thing. First, we have new characters! We now have Sun and Neptune joining."

Sun: "Sup?"

Neptune: "Hey!"

Xdante1: "We also have Emerald and Mercury."

Emerald: "Hello."

Mercury: "Hey."

Xdante1: "And since she was a huge request, Coco is here as well."

Coco: *pulls her glasses down a bit* "Hey."

Xdante1: "And finally, another friend of mine, Hime."

A shorter girl appeared out of thin air. She was waving around a purple wand, had purple eyes and hair which she kept tied up on 2 sides. She had a purple top and skirt which was longer in the back and purple high heels.

Hime: "Greetings all!" *smiles*

Torchwick: "Hello and good bye."

Hime: *makes his pants disappear* "Jerk." *takes a seat while everyone was laughing*

Torchwick: *tries to cover himself* "Stop laughing!"

Yang: "As if! That was the best move I have seen during this entire show so far! HAHAHA!"

AK: "Oh before I forget." *grabs Torchwick and throws him in the Room of Doom*

Setsuna321: "Isn't that too much?"

Xdante1: "Nope. Insulting a co-host means extra punishment. Now then, first questions are from a **Guest**. Ruby, who is that person in your trailer?"

Ruby: *confused* "What person? I was the only one in it."

Penny: "Friend Ruby… I think the person means…"

Ruby: "Oh… the grave… I thought it was obvious… that was my mom…" *tears up*

Weiss: *hugs Ruby* "It's okay, I'm here for you."

Yang: "That's a sensitive topic… especially for her…"

Xdante1: "I can imagine… Next! Weiss, how about appearing in a boy band MV called Yoboseyo by Nu'est as the girl who pushed Ren?"

Weiss: "Appear in what and where?"

Xdante1: "Even I don't get this…"

Ren: "I think it's asking whether you'd be in a boy band."

Weiss: "No way in hell! That would be stupid!"

Emerald: "That wouldn't be a boy band anymore."

Penny: "Correct."

Shana claps which made Oberon bring back Torchwick, who was shaking like crazy.

Mercury: "Oh, so that's what he meant by nightmare."

Setsuna321: "That's his favorite place."

Xdante1: "Next! Blake, read Top Teen magazine and your name is there label top 10 sexiest girl in Vale."

Blake: "It is?!" *quickly grabs it and skips through the pages* "WOW! Awesome!"

Yang: "Am I in it?! Am I in it?!"

Blake: "That's interesting. Seems you're below me a few spaces."

Yang: "At least it's just you."

Hime: *takes it and checks it out* "This has Velvet on the top spot."

Everyone else: "WHAT?!"

Nova: *takes it* "Oh my God, she's right!"

Velvet: *surprised* "I-I-I'm the sexiest girl in Vale?!"

Coco: "Congratz Velvet."

Lynne: "But if she didn't apply… how did they get her photo?"

_-At Beacon Academy-_

Ozpin: *sneezes* "Did someone just mention me? Hm… no, must be catching a cold."

He kept looking through the photos of the students that attended Beacon and sent a few to the magazine publisher.

Ozpin: "And a little more extra funding has been done." *sips his coffee*

_-Back in the studio-_

Axel: "I'm clueless."

Xdante1: "Let's just move on. Yang, go and fight Destroyah, Godzilla's enemy, without inhaling the gas he gives, which could instantly kill you."

Yang: "What?!"

AK picks her up as Hime opened a portal. Yang was thrown into it.

Emy: "Will she be alright?"

Torchwick: "She'll come back dead if we're lucky."

Shana: "Ophelia."

Her servant picked up Torchwick and smacked him into a wall so hard it left a crack on it.

Infer: "You should really repair that wall Xdante."

Xdante1: "It can hold." *a part of the wall fell to the ground* "It's still not bad…" *many parts of it fall down* "Uh..."

Setsuna321: *while covering my mouth* "Just stop talking about it and move on!"

Xdante1: "Right… Velvet, go on a date with Max Changmin from TVXQ."

Velvet: "Who is that?"

Coco: *shows an image of him on a computer* "Him."

Velvet: "Oh. Sorry but he's not my type."

Pyrrha: "Where did you get that laptop Coco?"

Coco: "I got it from there." *points at Torchwick's dressing room*

Torchwick: "Hey, that's my laptop! You can't allow this, Xdante!"

Xdante1: "Hm… I'll allow it."

Torchwick: "That's a bad joke…"

Hime: "Serves you right!"

Torchwick: "You little-"

Lynne: "Ahem."

She pointed at Axel, AK, Infer and Nova who had a devilish grin on their faces and ready to throw him into the Room of Doom again.

Torchwick: "Uh… girl… just don't pick on me, please."

Hime: *smiles* "No promises."

Xdante1: "Next question is from **JosephAllan32**. Who would win in a fight, Captain America or Batman?"

Infer: "Now that's a pretty random question…"

Emy &amp; Nova: "BATMAN!"

Penny: "Why do you think so?"

Nova: "We have our reasons."

Ruby: "Hm… I honestly don't know. They should work together and beat Joker." *smiles*

Weiss: "I agree with Ruby."

Everyone else agreed with this.

Xdante1: "Well, that's a turn for this question. I actually agree with Ruby. Next! Another **Guest **has some questions. Ruby… uh oh…" *looks at Weiss*

Weiss: "What?"

Xdante1: "Uh… I'll just ask… Ruby, would you date a guy that will take care of you till death and make delicious cookies for you?"

Jaune: "Oh God…"

Nora: "Weiss Volcano erupts! Wheeeee!"

Ren: "That's not good Nora…"

Weiss: *furiously* "NO WAY IN F***ING HELL!" *takes the card, tears it to tiny shreds then puts them in a blender which she freezes then breaks*

Infer: "I give the act a 7."

Axel: "Hm… you'll get an 8 from me."

Nora: "My turn! She gets a 10!"

Ruby: "Well, the answer is no since I have my Weissy cookie with me." *hugs Weiss*

Everyone tries to hold back their laughter but fail miserably as we all burst out in tears.

Torchwick: "This was so worth it! Hahahaha!"

Weiss: *blushes hard* "Just stop it, please."

Xdante1: "Phew that was a good laugh. Anyway, next question is for Yang… uh this asks if she approves of that guy being with Ruby…"

Weiss takes the card, stomps on Nova's right foot and puts it in his mouth. He swallows it with ease.

Nova: "It needed more salt."

Emy and Scarlet facepalms at this.

Xdante1: "Weiss, why do you act as the queen of tsundere?"

Weiss: "Am not a tsundere!"

Jaune: "You do act like one a lot."

Weiss: "I'm annoyed by most people and their stupid habits!"

Coco: "Well, I bet you have some too."

Weiss: "How dare you!"

Blake: "You secretly have tea parties with your plushies."

Weiss: "That was supposed to be a secret!"

Torchwick: *laughing hard* "Now that's just lame!"

Mercury: *smirks* "Like having a shrine for Willy Wonka in your closet?"

Torchwick: "Mind your own business!"

Emerald: *smirks* "And you sometimes pick your nose with your candy cane."

Torchwick: "Shut up!"

Ren: "That's both dumb and gross…"

Nora: *laughs hard* "Hahahaha! You're a real dummy!"

Torchwick: "Just go on…"

Xdante1: "Jaune, there's a girl who likes you, but not from team RWBY."

Lynne: "Isn't it obvious?"

Jaune: *while cuddling Pyrrha* "I know."

Scarlet: "This was sent before they got together, right?"

Xdante1: "Yep. At least we got that out of the way. Velvet, be the next poster girl for RWBY."

Velvet: "Fine by me."

Pyrrha: "That's a decision for the higher ups."

Velvet: "Oh…"

Penny: "I believe friend Velvet can do it!" *smiles*

Velvet: "Thanks Penny."

Xdante1: "**NerDeath** has 1 question for Torchwick. How and why did you become a villain?"

Torchwick: "Now that's a question I like. It all started when I was 11."

Infer: "Why do I get the feeling this'll take a while?"

AK: "Can't I just throw him in instead?"

Xdante1: "I'm seriously thinking about it."

Torchwick: "As I was saying, I was out in the garden when I was 11. At that time…"

_-2 hours later-_

Torchwick: "… and that's how I completed my 329th heist. Pretty good story, right?"

Everyone in the studio was fast asleep.

Torchwick: "Hey, wake up!"

Penny: "Huh? Is it dinner already?"

Everyone else slowly wakes up.

Emy: "Is he done?"

Axel: *yawns* "Seems so. Xdante is still sleeping."

Shana: "So is the audience. Oberon."

Oberon walks to the middle of the stage and takes out a huge bell. He hits it which makes everyone shot straight up from sleep.

Xdante1: "GAH! What?" *yawns* "He's done talking?"

Lynne: "Yep."

Xdante1: "Good, next! **Kresnik **wants all the girls to do Kareena Kappor dancing scene in Chammak Challo with the blouse, sari and the long skirt."

Hime: "You won't catch me doing that!"

I snap my fingers and all the girls were in the outfit including my co-hosts, Ophelia and Infer.

Hime: "I really hate you now…"

Xdante1: *smiles* "Don't blame you. Now dance!"

All the girls sighed and started to do the dance.

Nova: "I could get used to see my lovely girlfriend and sister do this more often."

Emy &amp; Scarlet: "Don't even dream about it!"

Mercury: "You can do better Emerald."

Emerald: "And do you think you can survive without balls?! If not, then shut up!"

Xdante1: "Okay, that's enough." *gets hit on the head by Lynne, Shana, Setsuna and Hime* "OW! Okay, I deserved that…"

Lynne: "You deserve worse!"

I snap my fingers and every girl is back in their normal clothes.

Lynne: *smiles sweetly* "Okay, I'm good now."

Xdante1: *while rubbing my head* "Anyway, next question is from **Xytic**. Ruby, what is your reaction if you see a guy's weapon as a ball? Literally, a tennis ball size that can transform to a gauntlet that shoots like the one in Iron Man and hitting enemies while it bounced back in his palms?"

Shana: "Why are my feet wet?"

We all look down to see that a huge puddle appeared seemingly out of nowhere. We all turned to Ruby, who was drooling like a waterfall with sparkling eyes.

Ruby: "Must. Have. That. Cool. Weapon!"

Weiss: *takes out a towel and puts it in front of her mouth* "Ew… gross."

Neptune: "Can someone clean this up?"

Nova and Oberon looked at each other. They held out their hands and played rock, paper, scissors to decide who would clean up. Nova got a broom as Oberon leaned back on a wall casually.

Setsuna321: "So Ruby is mesmerized by it. Move on please."

Xdante1: "Next question is from **josevitorbr14**. Do the girls like the Jaune harem fictions?"

Ruby &amp; Weiss: "No way in hell!"

Blake: "Those are just wrong."

Nora: "Gross!"

Pyrrha: "No, because I should be the only one with Jaune."

Velvet: "Ew! No!"

Coco: "Not interested."

Emerald: "Disgusting."

Jaune: "No need to rub it in…"

Sun: "I read some of those. Most of them are pretty funny."

Every girl from RWBY: "Not to us!"

Sun: *sweatdrops* "Okay… I get it…"

Xdante1: "Moving on! My friend, **edgezoidslayer**,has sent you guys some questions. Torchwick, you're a p***y. Okay, that was a statement."

Everyone burst out laughing like crazy at that.

Torchwick: "That guy should-"

AK: *has a devilish smirk on his face* "Yes?"

Torchwick: *gulps* "Uh… he should take note that children are watching too…"

Mercury: "Then let's call you a coward sissy."

Torchwick: "That does it! All these comments and the people who sent them are complete d***s!"

AK: "Oh, I was waiting for this so bad."

He picks up Torchwick and throws him into the Room of Doom.

Xdante1: "Make it hurt a lot this time, Mary!"

Mary: "Got it!"

Weiss: *shivers* "That voice makes me feel uneasy."

Mary: "I miss you too, Weissy-chan!"

Weiss screamed in such a high pitched voice that it shattered every glass in a 10 mile radius.

Coco: "Wow… that's something." *takes out a new pair of glasses*

Axel: "What?! Did she say something?! All I hear is a ringing sound!"

Setsuna321: "Blow your nose!"

Axel: *blows his nose* "Much better. Thanks."

Lynne: "That has to be a new record."

Xdante1: *holding my left ear* "Why does this happen all the time? Anyway, Yang is asked what the problem is with Ruby having a boyfriend."

Ren: "Is this episode about Weiss throwing a tantrum?"

Shana: "I doubt she'll be angry about this. She'll be furious."

Weiss grabs the card, folds it into a paper airplane and sends it into a shredder.

Blake: "And Yang is not back yet."

Ruby: "She's obviously overprotective of me and that's why."

Pyrrha: "Probably."

Xdante1: "Weiss, he says you are almost as a great b*** as Rachel."

Shana: "Hm… I must say he does have a point."

Weiss: "Rachel is an elegant lady and not a b***! Meeting her was a good point in my life."

Setsuna321: "You do know, she's probably watching this right now."

?: "I am."

AK: *sarcastic* "Well, if it isn't Ms. Perfection, Rachel Alucard."

Rachel: "I do agree with Weiss, spending time in our crossover episode was rather enjoyable."

Weiss: "I hope we do it again soon."

Rachel: "I believe we shall. Until then, I shall take my leave." *warps away*

Hime: "This show just keeps getting weirder and weirder…"

Xdante1: "Least it's not boring. Hm… Pyrrha and Jaune already confessed, so this is not needed. Blake, he noticed your ears pretty easily and should have hidden it better."

Blake: "Huh?! It was that obvious?!"

Neptune: "Apparently it was to him."

Sun: "I noticed too. Remember?"

Ruby: "No offense, but you're in a different category regarding that matter Sun."

Sun: "So you said I'm unique. Why would I take offense to that? Thanks Ruby."

Blake: "I'll wear a stormtrooper helmet next time."

Scarlet: "Way overboard."

Nova: "It would still do the trick."

Infer: "That doesn't help!"

Xdante1: "Right… someone bring back Torchwick."

Axel brings him back. Torchwick seemed horrified.

Xdante1: "Thank you. To everyone, what is your opinion about a crossover with BlazBlue?"

Everyone: "MUST HAPPEN!"

Xdante1: "Yeah, I thought so. Next questions are from **Heatnation**. Ruby and Blake, how fast are you two?"

Blake: "Well, I'm more agile but actually a bit faster than most humans."

Sun: "Same applies to me."

Ruby: "Well… I actually had a race against the Flash once."

Weiss: "Just when do these happen?! You hung out with Dante, Ragna and now the Flash?! Just who else is there?"

Ruby: *takes out a VERY long list* "Does this answer your question?"

Weiss: *dumbfounded* "Yeah…"

Neptune: "I'm curious who won."

Ruby: "He did. He reached the goal a second before me."

Emerald: "Wow. To imagine that you almost beat the Flash in a race. You almost became the fastest person alive."

Torchwick: "Emphasis on almost."

Ruby: "Nobody asked you!"

Shana: "He just likes that room a lot."

Torchwick: *shivers* "Fine… I'll stay quiet…"

Xdante1: "Next! Velvet, are you eluded from the white Hare from Alice in Wonderland?"

Velvet: "I… don't think so."

Blake: "Velvet is just a bit shy and that Hare is more like…"

Neptune: "In a rush, not collected and actually looks lame."

Sun: "Yep."

Velvet: "Thank you…"

Coco: "I wonder how Yang is doing."

_-With Yang-_

Yang: *while running from the creature and the gas* "Just how can I even touch this thing?!"

_-Back at the studio-_

AK: "I wonder when she'll notice the trick."

Xdante1: "Probably never. Next! Oh it says that Yang should shave her hair bald."

Torchwick: "Damn it! I really wanted to post that on the net!"

Ruby: "You'd be dead. There's no way in hell she would have done that."

Blake: "I can even imagine that she'd go on a rampage and destroy almost the whole studio."

Xdante1: "Yeah… that happened a lot before here…"

Setsuna321: "I remember watching those. She sure went crazy about her size."

Hime: "What are you two talking about?"

Xdante1: "I'm afraid you'll know sooner than you think. Anyway, Ren, your name rhymes with lie and ran."

Ren: "Uh… okay?"

Nora: *laughs hard* "Ren ran as he lied! Hahahaha!"

Ren: "I won't have rest for a while…"

Lynne: "That was awkward…"

Xdante1: "Jaune, what's your ideal type of girl?"

Jaune: "Pyrrha."

Pyrrha: *kisses Jaune* "Thank you, Jaune."

Jaune: *dazed* "Hehehehe…"

Sun: "Now that's sweet right there."

Xdante1: "Yep. Next questions are from **battlefield4us**. Velvet, can you dance well? He'd like you to try and perform well."

Velvet: "Well…I'm an okay dancer…"

Coco: "More than okay. Show him what you got, Velvet!"

Velvet: "B-b-but-"

Shana: "Ophelia."

She brings a huge boom box to the stage and music starts playing. Velvet was still embarrassed but started dancing anyway. She did it like a pro. After 30 minutes the music stops and everyone applauds and whistles for her. Except Torchwick… he just looked annoyed.

Velvet: *bows respectively* "Thank you."

Weiss: "Coco wasn't kidding. You're great Velvet."

Torchwick: "Meh."

AK: *hits him on the head with Plasma Rave* "Respect the artist."

Velvet: *giggles a little* "I wouldn't call myself an artist but thank you."

Neptune: "I see she's modest."

Xdante1: "Yep. Velvet, what was the best day you had at Beacon?"

Velvet: "Hm… that would be the day when I wasn't picked on for being a faunus. There were more days like that but… I value all of those as the best."

Blake: "I know what you mean."

Penny: "We're all here for friend Velvet!" *smiles*

Velvet: "Hehehe, thank you all. It's… good to be in a nice group like this. Even with him around." *points at Torchwick*

Torchwick: "Like I care."

Emerald: "You know that Cinder will punish you for acting like a jerk here."

Torchwick: "She'll never know."

Mercury: "She's watching right now."

Torchwick: *pales* "WHAT?!"

Axel: "This show is one of the most popular ones in Vale these days."

Torchwick: *gulps a big one* "Uh… no comment."

Xdante1: "Ruby and Weiss, if you read his first fic, The Final War of Humanity, you may like it. So, how do you feel about the war?"

Ruby: "I remember seeing that. I'll check it out."

Weiss: "War is always pointless. All that anger, violence and… death… it's just not worth it."

Blake: "Judging by the name, this is a war between humans and faunus. The very thing that should really stay a fiction."

Sun: "I so agree."

Setsuna321: "We all agree with that. Except maybe Torchwick."

Torchwick: "And we have a winner."

Setsuna321: "I hate being right sometimes."

Xdante1: "Weiss, you have another question you will surely hate."

Weiss: "We won't know unless you ask it."

Xdante1: "He approves of the ship between you and Neptune."

Weiss: *many veins of anger appear on her forehead but still manages to give a smile… rather awkwardly…* "Well… that's his taste. I can't really change that but it's only an act for the series. In reality, I love Ruby. And nothing, I MEAN NOTHING, will ever change that."

Ruby: "Wow, she took it better than I expected."

Weiss: "AK, please open the door to the Room of Doom for me."

AK: *surprised* "Uh… sure?"

He opens the door for her and she walks in casually. We were all dumbstruck by this action.

Neptune: "I think she needed to cool off."

Torchwick: "That was… rather weird… least it wasn't me this time."

Shana: "Emphasis on this time."

Torchwick growls as I hand over the cards to Setsuna.

Xdante1: "Your turn. I'm too surprised to continue…"

Setsuna321: "I don't blame you. Well, these will be from **spideyk**. Ruby, what is the worst 'explosion' Yang ever had? And if Weiss turned into a cookie would you try to turn her back or would you eat her?"

Lynne: "Wow. I say she'd turn her back."

Nora: "NO! She'd definitely eat her!"

Ruby: "I'd actually keep her like that for a few days and make her my cookie pet. After that, I'd turn her back." *smiles*

Sun: "That's awkward…"

Neptune: "It's kinda sweet though."

Ruby: *giggles* "Yeah. And about Yang… well at one time, she didn't get her favorite ice cream and went on a rampage. She took down 4 supermarkets until she found it and calmed down."

Hime: "That's overreacting…"

Blake: "That's just like Yang."

A portal appeared and Yang came through it then it closed. She looked like she was in hell.

AK: "Oh she's back."

Yang: *panting heavily as she takes her seat* "Thank God…"

To our surprise Weiss comes walking back to her seat and she… wasn't freaked out at all but calm and collected…

Yang: "Uh… did I miss something?"

Jaune: "A wonder it seems…"

Xdante1: "Weiss… how did you do that? Nobody from the BlazBlue cast ever came out that way and I even threw Tao in there once…"

Weiss: *cheerful* "Oh I just needed some time to cool off and it turns out that Mary can help with that."

Xdante1: "I need a glass of water…" *goes to the buffet to get some then comes back* "I still don't believe it…"

Lynne: "This is a historical moment…"

Setsuna321: "I'll just keep asking… Yang, would you rather give up your motorcycle, give up Blake or blast Torchwick in the nuts with a shotgun?"

Yang: "BLAST HIM!"

Torchwick: *sarcastic* "I'm so surprised."

Xdante1: *smirks* "Oh you will be." *hands Yang a shotgun* "Happy hunting, Yang."

Yang: *has a devilish grin on her face* "It's an open season for Torchwick!" *tries to shoot him but he quickly gets up and runs off like crazy*

Torchwick: "This isn't funny!"

Yang chases him around the studio and fires off many shells at Torchwick. She settles for blowing his hat to tiny pieces.

Torchwick: "That was uncalled for."

Yang: *sighs in relief* "That felt good."

Setsuna321: "Blake, has Yang tried to call you 'Putty Tat' ever since you two got together?"

Blake: "Tried? She makes that joke more times a day than I can take!"

Yang: "Aw, is my putty tat angry? Maybe this will help." *scratches the back of her ears lightly*

Blake: *purrs* "I can hate you so much…"

Yang: "I know you mean love."

Blake: *blushes* "Sh-sh-shut up…"

Pyrrha: "Aw, that's so cute."

Penny: "I agree."

Setsuna321: "Velvet, he knows you're very smart, so why not trip up the bullies like in a Bugs Bunny cartoon?"

Velvet: "Because… I never really thought of that…"

Neptune: "That would be awesome! Please do that."

Sun: "And film it, so we can see it too!"

Coco: *takes out a camera* "I got that covered."

Weiss: "You should post it on the net."

Mercury: "Dibs on the first like for it!"

Shana: "I will gladly watch it as well."

Xdante1: "We all will."

Setsuna321: "Ren, have you ever tried a tranquilizer to calm Nora down?"

Ren: "I tried an elephant tranquilizer and it didn't work."

Sun: "Uh… that's just…"

Blake: "I'm actually not that surprised…"

Nora: "I felt high!"

Ren: "You don't know what that feels like because you never were."

Nora: "It must have been like that! Hehehe!"

Xdante1: "I have an even stronger tranquilizer, if you care to try."

Ren: "Maybe later."

Setsuna321: "Now that that surprising fact is out of the way… Pyrrha, what was your greatest challenge so far in being a huntress?"

Pyrrha: "That was actually during our initiation. You know, the first team up with the future team RWBY."

Jaune: "That was because of me…"

Ruby: "Oh don't worry Jaune. We got a good laugh out of it in the end. Plus, it was my fault that the giant pigeon came after us…"

Sun: "That was a pigeon?"

Yang: "Nah, just Rubs calls it that."

Sun: "Oh. That's pretty funny actually. Hahaha!"

Nora: "That was a cracking good fight!"

Xdante1: "Nora, did you sneak into my room again and played DmC Devil May Cry?"

Nora: *in a sing song voice* "Maybe."

Shana: "That's where she got that 'cracking good fight' part."

Setusna321: "Torchwick, is there a supervillain you consider as a role model? And not Cinder because we all know you're her b***."

Everyone laughs hard at this comment.

Mercury: "That is so true! Hahahaha!"

Neptune: "Hahaha! Joining this show was the best choice that I have ever made!"

Sun: "Hahaha! Same here! Hahaha!"

Torchwick: "Enough already! Like that no good damn b*** can ever be a role model in the first place!"

Emerald: "Oh you'll get the whip again."

Torchwick: "I don't care; I had enough of being in her shadow!"

Lynne: "Just answer the question."

Torchwick: "Anyway, I consider the Penguin from Batman to be a role model."

Ruby: "I thought you'll say Terumi."

Torchwick: "Pfft. He's more annoying than helpful. I honestly have no idea how his partners can put up with him."

Weiss: "We actually agree on that…"

Torchwick: "That's just too weird… Setsuna, just keep asking. I feel I made a weird atmosphere with this."

Setsuna321: "Yeah… Next! Xdante, this is for you."

Nova: "Hurray for the boss!" *throws confetti everywhere and plays the drum while walking around* "Yay!"

Emy: "And he's my brother…"

Xdante1: *facepalms* "What was I thinking when I thought of him."

Setsuna321: "Anyway… he's asking if you have thought about doing a special episode with the RWBY and BlazBlue characters."

Infer: "That would be déjà vu for me."

Emy: "For a few of us."

Xdante1: "Yeah, I did a VERY special episode for the BlazBlue Talk Show a while back, where teams RWBY and JNPR appeared. I am also thinking of getting some of those characters here for a special for this Talk Show."

Nora: *bounces around* "Bring Tao! I like Kitty Girl!"

Ren: *sweatdrops* "Right…"

Weiss: *gets up and shakes me* "Bring Rachel! I wanna work with her again!"

Xdante1: "I-I-I-I-I wwwwiiiilll nnnnooooowwww ssssssstttttoooooooopppp shshshshsaaaakiiiiiing mmmmmmmmmmmeeeeee."

Weiss: *stops shaking me* "Oh sorry. Please bring Rachel too."

I was still shaking as Shana ordered Oberon to hold me down. Soon I stopped shaking.

Xdante1: *feeling dizzy* "Thanks…"

Ruby: "Bring Ragna and Noel!"

AK: "As if they wouldn't come. Xdante has a soft spot for those two."

Xdante1: "Hey! Oh who am I kidding, it's true. So, I'll make a special soon. Keep going Setsuna."

Setsuna321: "That'll be awesome! Next questions are from **HaloGoji75**. Everyone, what do you think your evil double would look like and how would you fight them? In Torchwick's case good double."

Torchwick: "Shoot him dead. Nobody gives me a good name, not even me."

Ruby: "Right… I think she's in full dark body armor and has a foul mouth. I'd let Weiss take her while I would take care of hers."

Weiss: "I think mine would be in blood red and be very mean to people."

Blake: "Hm… I think she'd look like me but with the White Fang."

Yang: "She'd be in a weary revealing bad girl's outfit with jet black hair and fiendish red eyes."

Pyrrha: "Hm… maybe in a dark cloak for mine. And white hair I guess."

Jaune: "An evil psycho with raven black hair in dark knight armor. I don't mean Batman."

Ren: "A black scientist coat with fiendish grin on the face."

Nora: "Uh… a fully dark girl!"

Velvet: "A crazy and determined egotistical b***."

Coco: "Wow, that's some language coming from you. Mine would be an evil plotter in a black combat gear and mask."

Penny: "Well… maybe a crazed cyborg or terminator like robot."

Sun: "A tricky guy with mean fighting abilities."

Shana: "That is almost like you now."

Sun: "I know but that guy would be in grey."

Neptune: "A black leathered bad boy."

Mercury: "Hm… I have no idea really."

Emerald: "Same."

Nova: "That was interesting."

Scarlet: "Almost all of you said black as a color."

Lynne: "Just shows that it's mostly associated to bad stuff."

Setsuna321: "Yep. Next! Nora, would you nuke a random country if someone told you to do so?"

Nora: "That depends on the country!"

Ren: "Don't ever do that."

Nora: "But a pink cat lady said she'll pay me with 10,000 pancakes if I drop one here."

She shows us a photo of a location.

Weiss: "I approve, drop one there."

Ruby: "Weiss!"

Weiss: "What? It's worth it."

Blake: "Not funny, Weiss."

Weiss: "Oh fine…"

Axel: "In short, she would… I better secure my place from her."

Ren: "Wise choice."

Xdante1: "I'll need to have a word with that Grimalkin the next time I see her."

Setsuna321: "Uh… next! What would you guys do for a Klondike bar?"

Ruby &amp; Nora: *sparkling eyes* "ANYTHING!"

Jaune: "I'm good with out it, thanks."

Torchwick: "I don't eat that junk."

Ruby &amp; Nora: *while pointing at Torchwick* "EVIL!"

Blake: "Yeah… this is only important to them."

Sun: "Uh… I'd just take one."

AK: "And I could throw you in the room for that."

Sun: *shivers* "I take it back! I'll change!"

Shana: "Good answer."

Setsuna321: "Everyone, did you know that there is a multi dimensional police force that call themselves the RWBY helpers? What are your thoughts?"

Yang: "Wow… we're famous through out many dimensions!"

Blake: *facepalms* "That's not the point, Yang."

Torchwick: "This has to be a bad joke! This one team is more than too much already and now you're telling me there is another one that acts as a multi dimensional police?!"

Xdante1: "Pretty much, yeah."

Torchwick: "Note to self: Find a dimension where Red and the others cannot get me."

Hime: "Try hell."

Torchwick: "If that's the only place left, then I may as well do so."

Hime: "Can I send him there?! Can I?! Can I?!"

Xdante1: "No. Well, not yet at least."

Hime: *whacks me with her staff* "You're no fun."

Xdante1: "OW! Quit whacking me all the time!"

Hime: "No."

Setsuna321: "Settle down children. Let's move on. Ruby, **DenMon214** is asking if you could win against Margaret Moonlight."

Ruby: "Uh… I have no idea really. She can be fierce and my speed may not always help."

Weiss: "I say you can take her."

Neptune: "That's what you always say."

Weiss: "Because I know she can."

Torchwick: "I know she'll die. So let her do it."

Ruby: "Let me blast him!"

Setsuna321: "Infer!"

Infer takes Torchwick to the Room of Doom.

Infer: "The sweetness of chaos." *hears Torchwick's screams* "Music to my ears."

Xdante1: "Yeah… keep asking."

Setsuna321: "The next ones are from **PersonaQeminod1**. First, which characters from any video game would you be with in a zombie apocalypse?"

Xdante1: "Zombie?! AAAAAAAA!" *hides behind the couch shivering*

Nora: *to me* "But you play Resident Evil. How can you still be scared of zombies?"

Xdante1: "I have… no idea… how I can play those… to this day…"

Hime: "And yet that's all you talk about. That and BlazBlue, Devil May Cry, Arkham series, RWBY, Elsword… okay now that I think about it, you actually talk about many things."

Emy: *sweatdrops* "Yeah… so what's the answer?"

Ruby: "Hm… since Hime mentioned Resident Evil, anyone from there."

Yang: "I prefer Chris."

Jaune: "Then we get Leon."

Pyrrha: "Why him?"

Jaune: "He's actually tough and cool."

Blake: "That's true."

Sun: "I'm teaming up with Yang and the others then."

Neptune: "Then I'll side with Jaune and his team."

Nova: "I wonder what Torchwick would say."

Scarlet: "Probably something like 'I don't need any help against a few undead'."

AK: "Probably."

He brings back Torchwick, who was twitching like crazy.

Setsuan321: "Next question. Have any of you ever met Deadpool from the marvel universe?"

Xdante1: *goes back to his seat* "Okay, I'm good now."

Ruby: "Yeah, we met Deadpool…"

Jaune: "He's actually… Xdante's messenger sometimes…"

Everyone looked at me with surprise.

Xdante1: "What?"

Torchwick: "How on Earth can you put up with that psycho?!"

Xdante1: "Simple. I barely ever speak to him."

Yang: "That aside, he's extremely… irritating…"

Weiss: "That's an understatement! He tried to grab my breasts!"

Every other girl: "OURS TOO!"

Ren: "Not to mention, he kept blasting everything he didn't like…"

Mercury: "Please let's leave this topic… this brings back bad memories…"

Setsuna321: "You're not alone. Name one person you want to send to the endless torture of the underworld that is NOT Terumi."

Everyone (even the audience): "DAMN!"

Yang: "Hm… maybe… the Joker?"

Pyrrha: "I say Loki."

Penny: "Then I'll say Doctor Doom."

Shana: "This is turning into a discussion about comics."

Xdante1: "In a way."

Setsuna321: "No more options?" *silence* "Okay then."

She gives the rest of the question cards to Lynne.

Lynne: "Alright then. This is from **Vowing Saber Blade**. Teams RWBY and JNPR, what is your reaction if you all meet the opposite gender of yourself?"

Ruby: "WHA?!"

Weiss: "Gross!"

Blake: "Intriguing…"

Yang: "Cool!"

Jaune: "What the hell?!"

Pyrrha: "Uh…"

Ren: "…"

Nora: "AWESOME!"

Emy: "And there we have them."

Emerald: "What's with the silent treatment?" *looks at Ren*

Infer: "I think he's too stunned to reply."

Penny: "That makes sense."

Lynne: "Next questions are from **Ragna the Bloodscythe**. Ruby and Weiss, he says congratulations for you two getting together. Would you two team up against Ragna and Jin?"

Weiss: "I think it's obvious."

Ruby: "No."

Everyone looked at Ruby in shock.

Pyrrha: "Why not, Ruby?"

Ruby: "Because I'll be with Ragna and Weiss can team up with Jin."

Weiss: "That is probably the most… logical thought you ever had…"

Ruby: "Yeah! Speed, strength and skill versus ice!"

Weiss: "Don't get carried away. We'd kick your butt."

Ruby: "In your dreams! I've already fought alongside Ragna and you just barely met Jin! We can cooperate better!"

Weiss: "Oh yeah?! Well, we can freeze you guys before thinking for a second!"

Xdante1: "GUYS!" *they turn to me* "Let's make it happen then. Next time Ruby and Ragna will fight against Weiss and Jin."

Ruby &amp; Weiss: "DEAL!"

Yang: "That will be the match of the century!" *eyes sparkle*

Shana: "It will be very entertaining."

Lynne: "That will be so cool! Until then, Torchwick you have a present outside."

Torchwick: "Ah, finally some respect. I'll go check it out."

He leaves the studio through the back.

Lynne: "I should have told him it's a T-Rex dinobot from Transformers 4."

Hime: "Meh. Why spoil the surprise for him?"

Emerald: "I so totally agree with her."

A girlish scream can be heard outside followed by heavy stomps.

Neptune: "Seems he likes it."

Xdante1: "Yep. Go on, Lynne."

Lynne: "Velvet, if team CRDL ever picks on you again just call him, he'll gladly beat them up. Also, he says that you're not a freak, he thinks that any girl with an animal feature on her is badass."

Velvet: "Wow. Thank you so much."

Sun: "Does that apply only to girls?"

Blake &amp; Velvet: "YES!"

Sun: "That was discouraging…"

Lynne: "What about elfs?"

Vevlvet: "I think you are… cool too, Lynne."

Lynne: "Thank you." *smiles* "That made my day. Next! Blake, do you know Ryu Hayabusa?"

Blake: "Who?"

Setsuna321: "That's a no."

Blake: "So who is he?"

Penny: "Searching data… match found. He's a character in Ninja Gaiden and Dead or Alive."

Blake: "Oh, no wonder I haven't heard about him. Hey, I'm no ninja!"

Yang: *smirks* "You sure have the reflexes of one. Especially in bed." *winks*

Blake: *blushes like crazy* "Just shut up and let's keep going…"

Lynne: "Pyrrha, he says congratulations to you too and do you know Kratos, the God of War and would you fight him?"

Pyrrha: "Thanks, no and no, I wouldn't fight him."

Jaune: "I think you could take him."

Pyrrha: "That's nice Jaune, but I know my limits. A God is just too much for me."

Jaune: "I still think you can handle him. You are a goddess after all."

Pyrrha: *blushes and giggles* "Thanks Jaune."

Mercury: "I agree with him. You could kick his ass."

Pyrrha: "Thanks but let's just drop it for now."

Lynne: "Next question is from **Lorion**. Team RWBY and JNPR, Bulbasaur or Charmander or Squirtle?"

Ruby &amp; Yang: "Charmander!"

Weiss: "Squirtle."

Blake: "Bulbasaur."

Jaune: "Uh… Bulbasaur."

Pyrrha: "Charmander."

Nora: "Squirtle, cause he's so squishy!"

Ren: "Bulbasaur."

Xdante1: "That was an awkward question for me…"

Setsuna321: "Never watched Pokemon?"

Xdante1: "Of course I did. When I was 12!"

Setsuna321: *sweatdrops* "Oh… next question?"

Lynne: "Remember the Mecha Sonic question?" *everyone nods* "The same person is asking are you guys sure about it, since he listed a few things they did."

Ruby: "Our answer won't change."

Jaune: "We can do extra super stuff too."

Penny: "Yes, that is true!"

Nora: "We'd kick their butts!"

Lynne: "Right… **SunwukongMogar** sent some questions. Blake, who would win in a fight? Mogar or junior?"

Sun: "Mogar for the win!"

Neptune: "The question isn't for you Sun…"

Blake: "And I have no idea."

Sun: "That's why I answered for her."

Yang: "Right…"

Blake: "I can answer questions on my own, Sun."

Sun: "Okay, okay, I got it."

Lynne: "Ruby, did you ever play DDR in your life?"

Ruby: "I don't even know what that is."

Shana: "Have you found it yet, Xdante?"

Xdante1: *while on the computer* "All I found are processors for computer and… references to past Germany…"

Ren: "That's a let down. Wait, you're typing too fast to be searching."

Xdante1: "Probably just your imagination."

Hime: *takes the laptop from me* "You were playing BlazBlue." *whacks me again*

Xdante1: "OW! Okay, fine I'll play later just give me back my com."

Hime: "Hm… fine." *gives it back to me*

Shana: "Awkward much."

Xdante1: *rubs head* "Just go on."

Lynne: "Weiss, what do you think about Assassin's Creed?"

Weiss: "It's not bad up until 3. From there, the series is kinda… disappointing for me."

Xdante1: "I have AC 2 on my com."

Weiss: *takes my laptop* "Must play!"

Hime: *whacks her* "Not now, Weiss!"

Weiss: "OW! Fine! You don't have to hit me!"

Hime: "At least I know you pay attention."

Lynne: "Uh… I'll just keep asking before you lunge at each other… Yang, would you dye for 200,000 Lien?"

Yang: "No way in hell!"

Emerald: "But think about that huge sum of money. I say it's worth it."

Coco: "You don't know Yang then. She would never let anyone change anything about her hair. Well, maybe Blake is an exception."

Yang: "She can touch it; comb it but absolutely no cutting or dying it."

Blake: "Pampering it?"

Yang: "Not ever."

Blake: "More than nothing."

Yang: *hugs Blake* "That's right, my Putty Tat." *laughs*

Blake: "Ugh… just go on."

Lynne: "The last questions today are from **Hazzamo**. Why is it that from the Season 2 trailer, the plot line looks incredibly similar to Season 1 of Legend of Korra?"

Everyone: "It is?!"

Lynne: "That's what it says."

Ruby: "I don't feel that way."

Xdante1: "He says there are some similarities but don't look at me. I never noticed it."

Emerald: "Well… what now?"

AK: "Since we have no idea how it's similar, we should just move on."

Lynne: "He says some names are near identical."

Sun: "If that's the case then almost everyone is taken from somewhere."

Neptune: "You mean everyone."

Lynne: "Anyway, ever been to Scotland and tried Haggis? He says it's lovely."

Yang: "What's in it?"

Hime gives her a virtual book that shows the ingredients. A few seconds later she dashed to the bathroom.

Jaune: "It's that bad?"

Takes a look at the book and soon he dashed to the bathroom as well.

Emy: "They're weak."

Scarlet: "Yep."

Mercury: *takes a look at it* "Hm… looks intriguing."

Neptune: "Ugh! You're sick!"

Emerald: "He tends to eat disgusting stuff."

Mercury: "Well, I am bearing your disgusting face." *receives a hit to the nut from Emerald* "Ow… I… desereved… that one…" *collapses on the floor*

Yang and Jaune came back looking like a complete mess.

Lynne: "I can't eat it either. Ruby and Nora, ever tried short bread or tablet?"

Nora: "What are those?"

Xdante1: "Sugar cookies and pure sugar."

Ruby: *sparkling eyes* "I gotta get those!"

Weiss: "No way! I can't put up with another sugar rush of yours!"

Ruby: "It wasn't that bad."

Weiss: "You were running around town naked and took a bath in a fountain."

Everyone's jaw dropped, except Yang's.

Yang: "Again?"

Coco: "I'm not even gonna ask."

Ren: "And I won't put up with Nora's rush."

Nora: "I'm not that bad!"

Ren: "Just worse. You ran into a police station naked and were chased across ten towns."

Emerald: "Too much info…"

Neptune: "I wanna see those next time."

Weiss &amp; Ren: "NO F***ING WAY!"

Neptune: "Okay, okay…"

Lynne: "Last question. Ren, ever seen Return of the Dragon?"

Ren: "No, sorry."

Lynne: "Then that's it."

Xdante1: "There's still 1 more thing left to do." *goes outside and sees torchwick still being chased* "I hate doing this but…" *whistles and the T-Rex comes to me and starts licking me* "Okay-okay, down boy." *stops licking* "How does a robot dinosaur produce saliva? Whatever, you can go home now, Rex." *gives it a car battery* "I trust you can find your way home."

The T-Rex left as I grabbed Torchwick and put him in the middle of the stage.

Torchwick: "Thank… God… it's over…"

Shana: "Not really."

As Torchwick got up, he noticed he was in a cage with Shana, whose appearance changed. She let her hair down to her shoulders and was wearing a black combat outfit. Her drones looked like small attack robots.

Torchwick: "This… doesn't look good…"

Xdante1: "Shana wants to fight you in her 'ultimate fighter' mode. Enjoy the beating!"

Torchwick: "Like I'd let that happen."

He fires a bullet from his candy cane but Shana takes her drones and turns them into one big cannon, which fires a much bigger bullet that crushed Torchwick's. He was barely able to jump away from it, as it kept going and almost blew his head off.

Shana: "I see you are surprised."

She turns her drones into a long and sharp drill. Torchwick was barely able to dodge it and in the process, his pants were shredded badly.

Torchwick: "This is very bad."

Mercury: "Go Shana!"

Emerald: "Show him who the boss is!"

Her servants were waving flags with her face on it, and Ophilia also had a sign saying _'Go Master!'_

Shana: "That is a bit embarrassing."

Torchwick: "I'll end this quick!"

Torchwick fires many bullets at her. She couldn't take them all out with the same move so she decided to end the fight quick.

Shana: "Lunatic Scud!"

A portal appears above her and a huge battle machine drops out of it. The bullets bounced off and Torchwick was so shocked he looked like he saw a ghost.

Torchwick: "What the hell?!"

Shana: "Perish."

At that word, the machine fired many rounds of bullets while also launching explosives at Torchwick. He was surrounded by every angle and couldn't escape this one. The attacks connected and lasted for 2 whole minutes. When it ended Torchwick was just a steaming pile of ash.

Torchwick: *extremely painful sound* "Ow…"

Shana: "That felt wonderful."

The audience applauded as well as the whole cast.

Yang: "Best fight ever!"

Xdante1: "And that's all for today. There are more questions left to answer but feel free to send more if you like. Next time, we'll be having a special episode. What's it going to be like? Wait and see. Until then, thank you for being with us again. Your turn guys."

RWBY talk show cast: "Bye! Please read and review!"

Xdante1: "Ciao!"

* * *

***Ending song***

***Lights turn off, cameras turn off***

Oberon sweeps up Torchwick and pours him into his seat.

Pyrrha: "Can we keep him like this?"

Torchwick: "Screw… you…"

AK: "We should put him in like this."

Weiss: "Now let me play!"

Xdante1: "NO! I wanna play BlazBlue!"

Weiss: "You promised!"

Xdante1: "Oh fine…" *hands her the com*

Weiss: "Yes!" *starts playing*

Setsuna321: "Oh don't worry Xdante. You can play with my com. And help me level my character."

Xdante1: *sighs* "Fine. Not exactly what I planned but it'll do."

Blake: "Then we're off. See you next time."

Xdante1: "Bye guys!"


	5. Episode 5: The First Special

**Well, I'm back after such a long time. Sorry for the late chapter but I had many problems and a nasty writer's block. Thank God I got passed them. Anyway, since I have a lot to make up for, I decided to make this part extra special. This is the longest chapter I have ever written for anything and I wanted to include a lot of stuff to show my deep apology for the long wait. So, please enjoy! ^w^**

* * *

_(I do not own RWBY or anything that may -and will- be mentioned just this story… thingy.)_

**The RWBY Talk Show**

**Episode 5**

**The First Special**

*In the studio, 45 minutes before the show*

Weiss: "Ruby, are you going to eat all the cookies again?"

Ruby: *hides a few behind her back* "Uh…no…"

Weiss: "Sometimes I wonder whether you love cookies more than me…"

Ruby gives Weiss a big hug while smiling.

Ruby: "I'd choose you any day over any cookie."

Weiss: *hugs her back and smiles* "I know… my little cookie."

Yang: *smirks* "Awww isn't that sweet?"

Emerald: "Next thing you know, they'll be doing the thing. Hehehe."

Weiss and Ruby blushed redder than ever at that while Yang kept laughing.

Yang: "Hehehehe! I actually believe that already happened!"

Blake: "It actually didn't…"

Mercury: "I'm guessing not everyone is as quick as you when they start doing the act, Yang."

Lynne: "Ew! Please stop talking about that!"

Torchwick: *sighs* "Why do I keep coming back here?"

Scarlet: "Because you secretly like us."

AK: "Nah, it's because he'll suffer if he won't."

Setsuna: "Yet, he keeps suffering here too."

Hime: "Best part of this all!"

Torchwick: "Shut it."

Neptune: "He's as happy as ever."

Coco: "So, where is Xdante?"

Nova: "He's always doing something important."

*In my room*

Xdante1: *while playing Devil May Cry 4* "Yeah! Take that! SSS combo! Wooooooooo!"

A knock was heard from the back door and I stopped the game and turned off the machine. Then I opened the door.

Xdante1: "Hey Mena! Glad you coul-"

Mena: "Onii-chan!" *tackles me to the ground*

Xdante1: "Hehehe… you just love doing that, don't you?"

Mena: *giggles* "Well, you are my big brother after all."

She has raven black hair with golden brown eyes and is wearing a long black coat with eastern style clothing under it. She also has black stockings with black high heel shoes.

Shana: *comes in* "Xdante, we are ready to… Am I disturbing something?"

Xdante1: "Nah, it's good. My sis just arrived."

Shana: "I am always puzzled by this since she doesn't look like you at all."

Mena: "He's still my Onii-chan!" *sticks her tongue out at her*

Shana: "You should grow up child."

Mena: "Mind your own business!" *to me* "Can we start now?"

Xdante1: "Wait for it."

?: "I am here, my master." *bows*

This girl has bright white hair and scarlet red eyes. She is also wearing a considerably revealing black and red Victorian maiden's gown, a black laced arm gauntlet on her left hand and a bronze mechanical arm gauntlet on her right with red fabric covering it. She also has a white pearl necklace with red rubies in it and black slippers on.

Shana: "At least she shows class."

?: *bows* "Thank you. The same is true about you."

Shana: "Much appreciated." *bows back* "Miss…"

?: "Elizabeth."

Mena: "So can we start now?"

Xdante1: "One more."

?: *rushes in* "I hate traffic…"

A redhead Faunus with fox ears, along with a dark red and orange Assassin robe, which was a simple button up style, with white pants and brown boots came in panting a little.

Xdante1: "Now with Aria here, we can start."

Mena: "YAAAAAAAAY!"

Shana: "So noisy."

We all walk back to the stage, where the guys kept laughing at something.

Xdante1: "What's going on?"

Emy: "We're still watching the tape from the other show! Hahahaha!"

Aria: "Oh, let me see that too!"

Torchwick: "Who's the priest?"

Aria: "Oh I'll show you priest alright!"

She quickly runs to Torchwick and has her claw gauntlets at his throat.

Torchwick: *gulps* "Not a priest… got it."

Aria: "I should skin you alive right here but…" *pulls them away* "That's not why I'm here. Yet."

Coco: "These new people look nice, especially the one against Torchwick, right Velvet?" *looks at her who looked like she was in a trans* "Velvet? You okay?"

Velvet: *snaps out of it* "Huh? Oh… I'm fine." *smiles*

Coco: *looks at her suspiciously* "Right…"

Xdante1: "3… 2… 1… NOW!"

* * *

***Intro music, lights flashing.***

***After that's over…***

Xdante1: "Hello everyone! Welcome to episode number 5 of _The RWBY Talk Show_!"

Nora: *keeps throwing confetti in the air* "YAY! WOOHOO!"

Blake: *sweatdrops* "This is still weird…"

Xdante1: "Tell me about it… Anyway, we have many things in store for today. First, some new people are here. The first is **Oathkeeper0317**'s OC, Aria Foxy."

Aria: "Hiya."

Xdante1: "A friend of mine sent me an OC too and her name is Elizabeth E. Marlybone."

Elizabeth: *bows* "Pleasure to meet such cute men."

Pyrrha: *pulls Jaune closer* "He's mine!"

Elizabeth: "Very good then."

Xdante1: "And finally, my little sis, Mena."

Mena: "Hello!"

Lynne: "Wow. They seem interesting."

Scarlet: "I know, right?"

Mercury: "More fun! Yes!"

Torchwick: *rolls his eyes* "Great. We have more freaks here. Good thing that b**** in the red dress ain't here."

Ruby: "Uh…"

Torchwick: "Not you, Red. The fire wielding…"

Emerald: "He's really dumb."

Torchwick: "… heat making devil and bane of my existence."

Sun: "Hehehe, this'll be good."

Torchwick: "What do you mean, monkey boy?"

Xdante1: "I was gonna say I got Cinder to join."

Torchwick paled immediately and sweatdropped as he looked like he saw his own demise.

Aria: *giggles* "Nice move, brain dead. Oh wait, you'll just be dead."

Torchwick: "I gotta get out of here!" *gets up and tries sprinting out but Cinder was behind him* "H-h-hello…"

Cinder: "Night."

She grabbed Torchwick's coat and dragged him into the Room of Doom.

Infer: "I already like her."

Xdante1: "Thanks for coming, Cinder."

Cinder: "I'm glad to be here."

Ren: "I hope the surprises are over."

Xdante1: "Nope. Some of you were guests at the BlazBlue Talk Show so we have a few guests from there now. Everyone, please welcome Ragna, Noel, Jin, Tsubaki, Rachel, Makoto, Carl, Tao, Nu, Lambda, Tager, Terumi and Luna!"

Everyone cheered as said people walked on stage. Well almost all of them since Terumi was dragged in on a stretcher with almost all of his body bandaged up.

Ruby: "Hey Ragna and Noel! Congrats again for the engagement." *winks at them*

Ragna: "Thanks Ruby. And nice work in melting the Ice Princess."

Weiss: "Ha ha, very funny." *turns to Rachel and bows* "Pleasure to meet you again, Miss Rachel."

Rachel: *bows back at her* "The pleasure is all mine, Miss Weiss."

Blake: "Sup Makoto?"

Makoto: "I'm good thanks." *smiles*

Tao: "PINK GIRL!"

Nora: "TAO!"

They ran up to each other and hugged while rolling on the floor laughing.

Jin: "I'll never understand them…"

Penny: "Is this some type of ritual?"

Velvet: "What's with them?"

Carl: "Miss Tao is almost like Miss Nora's clone and vice versa."

Setsuna: "Still feels awkward…"

Tsubaki: "Least Amane's not here to do his slow motion."

Xdante1: "I agree with you on this."

Penny: "Nu! Lambda!"

Nu &amp; Lambda: "Penny!"

They ran up to each other and engaged in a group hug.

Penny: "It's so good to see the both of you again." *smiles*

Nu: "Likewise!"

Lambda: "Yeah!"

Cinder: "So, what happened to Terumi?"

Terumi: "Ask your blonde hulk."

Yang: "Someone wants another round it seems."

AK: "Let her kill him."

Luna: "Just get this over with before Luna dies of boredom!"

Jaune: "Nice to see she hasn't changed… I think…"

Neptune: "This'll be one long day…"

Sun: "What about the guy in purple with the mask? Why isn't he here?"

Tager: "He's being treated after taking a beating again."

Mercury: "And Azrael?"

Nova: "He went to work out."

Lynne: "Typical."

Ruby: "I think this'll still be good."

Rachel: "Agreed. Now please proceed."

Shana: "Then I shall begin."

She claps as her servants bring in 2 narrow poles that can be stood on one leg.

Coco: "What are these for?"

Xdante1: "Ren and Nora have to balance on these for the whole episode. The only way they can do this, is if they hold each others' hand and keep balancing."

Ren: "Damn…"

Nora: "Easy!" *gets up quick while pulling Ren to his place and they start balancing* "We'll easily win!"

Tao: "Tao wants to play too, meow!" *goes in front of them and imitates Nora as she's balancing*

Ren: "This'll be a very long day indeed…"

AK goes to Ren and Nora then cuffs them.

Nora: "Oh? Are we playing police?"

Ren: *sighs* "No…"

Jaune: "This seems so familiar…"

Terumi: "And I thought Torchwick is slow. By the way, where is that cheap knock-off of a Godfather?"

Emy goes to the Room of Doom and throws Torchwick back into his seat while he was shaking like a leaf.

Torchwick: "Hate… this…" *sees Terumi* "Oh no, not him again…"

Terumi: "Hate to see you again as well."

Aria: "Can I kill them?"

Xdante1: "Not yet and we have some more challenges too."

Neptune: "Please say I'm safe…"

Jin: "Challenges aren't always bad."

Tsubaki: "Need I remind you of your fight against Sub-Zero?"

Luna: "Luna enjoyed that! Hehehe!"

Cinder: "Oh that was him. Now I remember."

Jin: "Hey! I'm not forgettable!"

Xdante1: "Anyway… this next challenge is for Ruby and it's from **Ragnathebloodedge22**. You mustn't eat ANY cookies from now on until the end of the episode."

Everyone gasped in horror while Ruby just kept sitting in her seat and looking in front of herself as lifeless as one can look and even more.

Weiss: "Uh… are you okay, cookie?"

Ruby just let out an extremely loud scream. One that can be heard extremely far away.

* * *

_*Beacon Academy*_

Ozpin was about to sip from his coffee as he heard an extremely high pitch sound that broke his mug into tiny pieces and the beverage got spilled on his office floor.

Ozpin: *sigh* "I know it's no use to cry over spilled coffee but it still breaks my heart to see that spoiled. Not to mention my favorite coffee mug. Hm… just what could have that weird noise been?"

* * *

_*At the studio*_

Yang: "Wow… I wonder how far her voice traveled."

Just then, something crashed through the roof in smoke.

Noel: *sweatdrops* "Pretty far it seems…"

Out of the dust, a figure stood up clad in red and yellow armor.

Xdante1: "Don't tell me… you heard Ruby scream in New York too, right Iron Man?"

Iron Man: "Yeah… I thought it was something like this but I came to check just to be sure." *looks around* "Seems you'll be busy for a while, so I'll leave the speed demon to you. Later everyone."

He flies away from the studio leaving many of the people there awestruck.

Elizabeth: "I really wanted to see his cute face under that face plate…"

Weiss: "Right…" *hugs and pats Ruby* "It's okay, Ruby. You can do it. I'll be here holding you." *starts petting her head and stroking her hair*

Ruby: *in a very weak and shaky voice* "I'll… be okay… thanks… Weiss…" *hugs her tight*

Rachel: "One should not make such emotional connections to such trivial things."

Coco: "Then give up tea."

Rachel: "I take back my previous statement. Shana, if I may ask."

Shana: "Of course." *claps and her servants bring tea for Rachel, Weiss, Ruby and herself* "The challenge said nothing about sugar."

Rachel: "Good thinking."

Ruby: "Thanks…"

Blake: "Any other bright challenges?"

Xdante1: "Yes. Jaune and Pyrrha, **battlefield4us** wants you 2 to dance through the whole episode. If you can do it, you'll be rewarded as the best couple ever. If you fail, you'll watch an awful movie with birds in it for 3 hours."

Ragna: "What?! It's me and Noel who are the best couple!"

Jin: "Hah! As if! Everyone knows it's me and Tsubaki!"

Makoto: "Wrong! Me and my Little Carl are the best and the cutest!"

Lambda: "Meh. Me and Azure are better than all of you combined."

Yang: "You guys are nowhere near as cute as Blake and me."

Tager: "I knew something like this would happen…"

Setsuna: "I think it depends on the person and their favorite couple in being the best."

Pyrrha: "I think we can handle the challenge."

Jaune stands up and offers a hand to Pyrrha, who takes it. They then immediately start dancing.

Luna: "Luna saw better."

Hime: "Shush! I bet you can't even dance!"

Luna: "Luna could if Luna wanted to!"

Xdante1: "Stop it!" *silence* "Better. Now then, the last challenge is for Torchwick. He has to stand on a special platform and balance 20 pieces of explosive dust. **SpeedRulerLiberation **gave this challenge and he'll fire soundwaves at you occasionally. Win and you'll get the stuff he promised you. Lose and he'll beat you senseless along with White."

Nova, Axel and AK bring in the platform and Infer gives him the 20 dust. He's already struggling as he got up.

Cinder: "It's even better to witness this live."

Mercury: *while filming it* "This is so going on the net."

Torchwick: "I hate everything…"

Ren: *while still balancing* "And everything hates you."

Tao: "Hey, Pink Girl! Let's stand on our tongues!"

Nora: "Yeah! Great idea, Tao!"

Ren: "Please, just don't."

Tao &amp; Nora: "Awwwwwwwww, you're no fun!"

Ren: "And now there's 2 of her…"

Penny: "Is Tao really a clone of Nora?"

Nu: "Honestly… anything is possible."

Lambda: "I don't wanna know how they did it though…"

Coco: "Agreed."

Xdante1: "Now for the questions. The first one is from **the azure dragon of hope**. This is more like a request to hit Cardin in the balls using Thor's hammer."

Nova: "But who should do it?"

Xdante1: "It says that everyone on the show have to do it."

Infer &amp; Hime: "HELL YEAH!"

Emerald: "Wait a sec… none of us can lift his hammer."

Silence fills the studio before an extremely loud disappointed grunt is heard. Everyone started cursing under their breath.

Terumi: "Damn it! The only time I could have caused pain in a show!"

Velvet: "I was so looking forward to it…"

AK: "What if one of us can lift it?"

Xdante1: "Then let's ask Thor."

I snap my fingers and the Rainbow Bridge appeared. Soon after, Thor came into the studio and the bridge vanished.

Thor: "Greetings, friends. How can The Mighty Thor, God of Thunder aid you on this fine day?"

Setsuna: "Let us try to lift your hammer, please."

Elizabeth: *smirks* "He looks even hotter in person than on the big screen."

Thor: "Well, if you insist." *puts his hammer down* "Be my guest to try."

Everyone tried lifting his hammer (except for Nora, Ren, Tao, Jaune, Pyrrha and Torchwick for obvious reasons) but nobody was able to do it.

Torchwick: "Well that's a letdown. GAH!" *dodges a wave* "I hate this challenge…"

Hime &amp; Infer: *still trying to lift it up* "Move you piece of garbage! I wanna cause pain!"

Thor: "Such anger shall never wield the might of Mjölnir."

Noel: "Wait, Xdante didn't try to pick it up yet!"

Luna: "Yeah! You try!"

Xdante1: "No need." *holds out his hand and a similar hammer flies into it* "I got my own."

Neptune: "Is there anything you can't do?"

Xdante1: "Shut Torchwick's and Terumi's mouth."

Terumi: "Sucker!"

Infer pushes him into the Room of Doom.

Xdante1: "I also can't stop Mena from eating too much sugar."

Mena: *hides sweets behind her back* "Not true! I don't eat much!"

Ruby: "You got cookies?"

Weiss: *pats Ruby's head* "Ruby, just try to focus on me now, okay?"

Ruby: "Okay…"

Mena: "I do have some."

Ruby: *starts to shake* "Weiss… help please…"

Weiss keeps hugging Ruby tight and patting her head.

Thor: *picks up his hammer* "Well then, if that is all, I shall be taking my leave for now. Fair thee well, my friends!" *opens a portal and leaves through it*

Ruby: "It was still cool to see him."

Tao: "Tao wanted to play with Viking Guy…"

Nora: "Me too…"

Ren: "Just focus on the task Nora. You too, Tao."

Tao: "Pink Girl's Guy is boring."

Ren: *blushes* "Please don't call me that."

Jaune: *while still dancing with Pyrrha* "I think it kinda suits you."

Xdante1: "Moving on. Jaune, you'll find a book on how to be a bada** in your room. It came with the request."

Jaune: "Sounds good."

Pyrrha: "Cool. Now Jaune will really be hot." *smiles*

Jaune: *blushes* "Thanks Pyrrha."

Xdante1: "The next questions are from **Noble Six**. Ruby, this'll be a similar question to a previous one. Who is more important you? I quote: 'The bombshell Dragon Yang or the Angelic snow princess Weiss?'

Lambda: "A sister versus love question? Now that's a tough one."

Ragna: "Not for me. Noel is more important to me than Jin."

Jin: "If I didn't have Tsubaki that would have hurt."

Torchwick: "It's obviously the Schnee." *dodges another but almost drops some dust* "Just answer the questions faster!"

Hime: "Everyone talk VERY slowly."

Torchwick: "I so hate you all."

Ruby: "Well… I really love my sister but… since she's with Blake I know she'll get enough affection from her so, I'll say Weiss."

Weiss: *kisses her cheek* "I'll buy you a whole candy shop for that."

Yang: "Well, I'm okay with the answer." *puts an arm around Blake*

Blake: "Hehehe, she's right."

Xdante1: "Yang, there are rumors that you have many names after watching your trailer, so is 'Yang' your real name? He also says that according to Monty's twitter you 'maybe' Summer Rose."

Everyone gasped at that and Yang was left wide-eyed along with Blake.

Carl: "Such turn of events."

Makoto: "Wow, this means that Blake may be dating a mother."

Yang: "I know nothing about it and until things are certain in this area let's just forget it please."

Blake: "I so agree."

Mercury: "So Blake would be dating an adult?"

Emerald: *hits him on the head* "Stop being gross!"

Mercury: "Ow! Well that would still be the case!"

Cinder: "Enough!"

Emerald &amp; Mercury: "Yes ma'am…"

Ruby: "Would be too much of a shock…"

Nova brings back Terumi to his spot, shaking like hell.

Torchwick: "Least I'm safe while up here." *dodges another soundwave* "Me and my big mouth…"

Nora: "My mouth's bigger! See?!" *opens her mouth wide*

Tao: "Tao has one that big too, meow!" *opens it wide showing her sharp teeth*

Torchwick: "Terrific…"

AK went into the Room of Doom and brought Terumi back, who was as pale as a zombie and was drooling too.

Aria: "Hahahaha! I like that place already!"

Penny: "So what is the next question?"

Xdante1: "We have 2 questions from a **guest**. Ruby and Yang, how would you 2 feel if Ragna and Noel were your parents?"

Ragna &amp; Noel: "EEEEEEH?!"

Coco: "Now that's a really good timing right there."

Sun: "This should be fun."

Ruby: *happier way than she was before* "That would be so cool!"

Yang: "Yeah! It'd be totally awesome!"

Ragna: "Yeah, having the guy with the highest bounty in history on his head as your dad is awesome…"

Noel: "Or having a killing machine that looks like your dad's sister as a mother is cool…"

Penny: "But you are not his sister, Noel."

Nu: "Yeah, so don't be like that, sis."

Lambda: "Also Ragna, you're still an awesome guy, so don't bring the mood down."

Emy: "So, Ruby and Yang, what if Ragna and Noel can be a part of your family?"

Ruby and Yang: "That can happen?! Sign us up!"

Rachel: "It is possible, if Ragna and Noel agrees. Xdante has 2 sisters who isn't related to him by blood, so you 2 could have them as parents."

Mena: "Hey! My Onii-chan is as good as a real brother to me!"

Xdante1: "I do treat her as a caring brother. Camellia too."

Setsuna: "I can vouch for that."

Ragna: "Back to the topic at hand, well… if Ruby and Yang wants to be a family with us then I'm okay with it as long as Noel is too."

Noel: "I don't mind if that's what they want."

Ruby &amp; Yang: "Yeah!"

Rachel: "Then it's settled."

Weiss: "Wow, lucky you, Ruby."

Ruby: "You too, Weiss. You're my family too, so Ragna and Noel gets you too." *hugs her*

Ragna: "Great, a Rachel clone…"

Rachel: *looks sharply at Ragna* "You were saying?"

Ragna: "Nothing."

Noel: "So, I guess we get Blake too, right?"

Yang: "You betcha."

Blake: "Yang… I… thank you."* hugs Yang*

Yang: "You don't have to thank me." *kisses Blake* "I love you, kitty."

Velvet: "That was interesting."

Pyrrha: "I'm kinda jealous. Having Ragna and Noel in your family gotta feel great."

Ruby: "Sure does, hehe."

Terumi: "Oh goodie! More targets to kill!" *gets hit to a wall by Yang*

Torchwick: "Even I know that comment would result in that. Still, I won't back down from killing Red and her team." *dodges multiple shots* "I really need to think more before talking…"

Cinder: "I keep telling you that forever."

Torchwick: "Just shut it and keep asking." *dodges a fireball from Cinder* "Hey!"

Cinder: "Keep pushing your luck. I dare you."

Xdante1: "I'll allow it. The other question is for everyone. Who is your favorite Blazblue character?"

Ruby: "Ragna!"

Ragna: *chuckles* "Thanks Ruby."

Weiss: "Miss Rachel of course."

Rachel: "Much appreciated, Miss Weiss."

Yang: "Noel!"

Noel: *giggles* "Thank you."

Blake: "Beast kins and Faunus should stick together, so I say Makoto."

Makoto: "Right back at you, Blake."

Jaune: "Hm… well… I'd say Carl, since he's actually a tough little guy who is also brave and smart."

Carl: "Thank you very much."

Pyrrha: "Tsubaki. She's pretty and strong."

Tsubaki: "Awwwww, thanks Pyrrha."

Ren: "Hm… Tager."

Tager: "Now that surprised me. Thank you."

Nora: "Tao of course!"

Tao: "And Pink Girl for Tao, mew!"

Velvet: "No surprises there. As for me, it's actually Luna."

Everyone just looked in amazement as Luna went to sit next to her while smiling.

Luna: "Luna has a fan! Yeah!"

Coco: "Bullet's my favorite."

Neptune: "I like Jin."

Jin: "Thanks."

Sun: "Hm… Kagura."

Emerald: "Seriously? The perv?"

Sun: "Yep."

Emerald: "You're weird. Anyway, mine is Kokonoe."

Mercury: "Figures. I prefer Litchi."

Lynne: "You stare at her chest or what?"

Mercury: *blushes* "No, I don't!"

Emerald: *slaps him hard* "Pervert."

Mercury: "I said I don't do that!"

Cinder: "Sure, you don't. My favorite is Hakumen."

Nu: "I'm surprised by that."

Penny: "I like Nu and Lambda the best! I can't put one of them before the other." *smiles*

Nu &amp; Lambda: "Awwwww, you're our favorite too." *hugs Penny*

Terumi: "Go on, Torchy. Tell them who your all-time favorite bad guy is."

Torchwick: "Azrael."

Terumi: "WHAT?!"

Torchwick: "Even other villains hate you."

Terumi: "Well screw you!"

Nova: *laughs hard* "That was rich!"

Oberon was holding back a laughter too and soon enough almost everyone struggled not to burst out laughing.

Xdante1: "Ahem. Moving on. Now, we got **Ragnathebloodedge22**'s questions. Ruby, do you think you're faster than the new Kamen Rider in Japan, the Kamen Rider Mach?"

Ruby: "That depends."

Velvet: "On what exactly?"

Ruby: "Is that faster than the Flash or not?"

Torchwick: "The hell are you talking about, Red?"

Ruby: "I had a race with the Flash once and he only won by an inch."

Ragna: "You always surprise me with your speed…"

Tager: "I'm not that surprised. I saw what she can do with her speed."

Elizabeth: "Where did you see it exactly, handsome?"

Tager: *blushes a bit* "Uh… tapes."

Nova: "Hey, I'm fast too!"

Hime: "The question isn't for you! Now shut it!"

Nova: "Yes ma'am…"

Weiss: "I know Ruby can beat that kamen… whatever it is." *smiles and hugs her*

Ruby: "Awwww, thank you, my Queen."

Xdante1: "Emerald, have you ever met Riko Mine?"

Emerald: "Who?"

Mercury: "That means no or that she's too dumb to remember."

Emerald kicked Mercury where the Sun doesn't shine.

Cinder: *sighs* "They can be a handful sometimes…"

Carl: *shows a picture on his laptop to Emerald* "It's her."

Emerald: "Why the hell should I know this person?"

Ren: "Well, Xdante does know his way around almost everywhere." *almost lost his balance* "This is bad…"

Blake: "Ren does have a point. I mean over the last year, he recruited people from Tekken, the DC universe and even Raiden from Metal Gear Rising."

Mena: "Well, that's just like him alright."

Xdante1: "We can discuss my liking of things another time, let's get back on track. Torchwick, how come you're always mean to everyone?"

Torchwick: "Hello! I'm a bad guy! That's how bad guys are!" *dodges another sound wave* "I'm getting so annoyed by this…"

Terumi: "Yet you're still lamer than me! HAHAHAHA!"

Torchwick: "At least I wasn't trapped in an obvious time prison forever!"

Terumi: "Better than being eaten by a giant pigeon! HEHEHEHEHE!"

Luna: "They're both lame! Next!"

Cinder: "I actually agree with her."

Everyone in the studio just agreed and left it at that, while Torchwick and Terumi got very angry and annoyed by it.

Torchwick: "Why do I feel like I'm being hit all the time?"

Rachel: "Maybe your conscience finally started working."

Torchwick: "Just shut up, lolita girl."

Rachel shocks Torchwick with a lightning strike.

Rachel: "A standing target is easy to hit."

Torchwick: *puffs out some smoke* "Ow… just… go on…"

Xdante1: "Yang, have you ever met Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tale?"

Yang: "Nope. I heard about him but never actually met him."

Makoto: "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

Terumi: "Because we have a guy named Dragoneel on our show, you dumb, nut for brain rodent!"

Carl: "Torture him hard please."

Aria: "With pleasure."

She gave Terumi's stretcher a kick into the Room of Doom, where Scarlet was already holding the door open. After he rolled in, she shut the door, then Infer put a lock on it.

Axel: "That's not our usual way of doing things…"

Infer: "I just wanted to be a part of it."

Nova: "Show off."

Infer: "You want a beating, dummy?!"

Nova: "Dream on, lame damsel!"

Infer: "What did you just call me?!"

I clapped making Emy pick up Infer and AK hold Nova. Oberon took the look from the door, opened it and both dragons (well, partial dragons to be exact) got thrown inside with Terumi.

Jin: "That was new."

Ren: "Shows you should behave here."

Tao: "I like bees too, Pink Girl's Guy!"

Nora: "And honey!"

Ren: "Oh God, I can't take this… it's too much…"

Blake: "Just stay calm Ren. I bet we're almost done, right?"

Mena: "Wrong!"

Blake: "… still just keep it up."

Ren: "Easier said than done…"

Xdante1: "He'll be fine. Least I think. Anyway, his last message is for Pyrrha. He may have found someone who looks a lot like you."

Pyrrha: "Oh? Who is it?"

Lynne: "I'll read it!" *snatches the card* "It's Asch from Tales of the Abyss."

Shana: "Displaying on screen now."

She tinkered with some controls and the big screen showed us a picture.

Pyrrha: "… No offense to the viewer but… that doesn't look like me at all…"

Jaune: "I think Tsubaki looks more like you."

Pyrrha: "Now, that would be good."

Noel: "Well, you could fool me if your eyes were blue and that if you were wearing her clothes too."

Sun: "I thought they were related the first time I saw them together."

Tsubaki: "That's actually nice."

Ruby: "Pyrrha also resembles Elesis a bit, from Elsword."

Pyrrha: "Not much on that end."

Setsuna: "Hm… you do actually look like her a little."

Mercury: "Bet this guy can't find someone who looks like me."

Shana: "I shall send him your challenge then."

Mercury: "Hey, I wasn't serious!"

Rachel: "Should have thought of that before talking."

Xdante1: "Alright, let's get our bad people back."

Elizabeth, Scarlet and Oberon went into the Room of Doom and they brought back Terumi, Nova and Infer, who were all pale and lifeless.

Seth: "So what's our lesson for the day?"

Infer: *shaking* "Okay… I won't… argue… again… that bad… and much…"

Nova: "S-s-s-same… h-h-h-here…"

Torchwick: "I'm guessing Terumi hasn't learned that lesson yet but it just makes it better to see him get thrown in again when the time comes."

Hime: "Is it bad that I agree with him?"

Xdante1: "I guess we all agree with him…"

Everyone in the studio just said 'yes'.

Makoto: "Leave it to the serpent to make everyone agree on something."

Xdante1: "Mena, you're asking the rest." *hands the cards to her*

Mena: "Yay! Okay, this is from **JosephAllan32**. Ruby and Weiss, what song would describe your relationship the best?"

Weiss: "That's easy, we already have one for that."

Yang: "You do?"

Ruby: "Yep! It's _A Sky Full of Stars_."

Noel: "That's actually sweet."

Cinder: "It's not exactly a love song. A bit modern for that."

Blake: "Well, with Ruby's personality it fits too and that she can make Weiss do things she normally wouldn't."

Weiss: "I take offense to that."

Yang: "I'm sure my pussy cat meant it in a good way."

Velvet: "Makes you wonder what song would be best for Yang and Blake."

Yang &amp; Blake: "_Heartbeat_!"

Coco: "Well, that was a quick answer."

Jaune: "Shouldn't it be the other way around though?"

Pyrrha: "Maybe it's better this way. Shows how one views herself and knowing that Yang puts herself in a sappy love song is kinda funny."

Yang: "Hey!"

Torchwick: *chuckles as he dodges multiple blasts* "I didn't even say anything this time!"

Hime: "More shots!"

Many more soundwaves were sent his way and he just barely managed to dodge them.

Torchwick: "Why is it always me?"

Emerald: "Because why not?" *laughs*

Torchwick: "Just go on already…"

Mena: "Next questions are from **Firem78910**. Teams RWBY, JNPR, Torchwick and Penny. What would your pokemon teams be?"

Ruby: "There can be teams?"

Pyrrha: "Seems so."

Torchwick: "I don't care for such childish garbage." *dodges more soundwaves but many of the dust he's holding is EXTREMELY close to fall* "I'm so mad right now…"

Jaune: "I honestly don't know…"

Blake: "We're not even following pokemon anymore."

Weiss: "It never held any interest for me."

Rachel: "Same goes for me."

Ruby: "I want Pikachu!" *smiles*

Cinder: "No wonders there. He is the all-time most popular it seems."

Nora: "I want Charizard! The huge dragon! RAAAAAAAAWR!"

Tao: "Tao wants that too, meow! MEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWW!"

Emerald: "Those 2 are starting to scare me…"

Lynne: "Same here… a bit…"

Mena: "I guess we can move on then. Which Kamen Rider would you guys be?"

Ruby: "Uh… what type are there?"

Ragna: "Let's just postpone this question and ask for some choices, otherwise we'll be here for months."

AK: "Yeah, pretty much."

Elizabeth: "Do they look cute?"

Setsuna: "What the heck is up with you and cute stuff?!"

Elizabeth: *smirks* "I like them of course. Just like my master."

Xdante1: "Let's just say she's flirty. She doesn't want to commit herself yet and won't break up couples, just… likes cute men mostly."

Terumi: "Then search no more!"

Elizabeth: "Not my type."

Terumi: "I SO HATE EVERYONE!"

Torchwick: "Now that was great."

Elizabeth: *looks at Torchwick* "Hm… he's not half bad for looks."

Torchwick: "Uh… thanks, I guess but you scare me…"

Emy: "Well, she is a vampire after all."

Torchwick: "Then it's no- WAIT WHAT?!"

Elizabeth made a wide smile showing everyone her sharp vampire fangs. Some people started to get scared.

Ruby: "Cool!"

Weiss: "How could you say that Ruby?!"

Rachel: "Ahem."

Weiss: "You're different, Miss Rachel. You're actually cute."

Rachel: "Thank you, but the fact remains that she's one of my kind. Although she is too sultry, I shall admit that."

Yang: "I think she's awesome!"

Cinder: "Just please go on…"

Mena: "Okay! Teams RWBY and JNPR, what would you name your first child?"

Terumi: "Say it so loud that it burns into my mind to destroy them later! HAHAHAHA!"

Infer kicked him into the Room of Doom.

Infer: "This always makes my day."

Penny: "Least he won't hear now."

Weiss: "Uh… I uh…"

Ruby: "Crystal." *smiles*

Weiss: "That's… actually pretty."

Yang: "Nice one, sis! As for ours… um… I got nothing…"

Blake: "Melody."

Yang: "Perfect!"

Jaune: "Nice names! I got none, sorry."

Pyrrha: "Hm… how about… Daisy for girl and Jess for boy?"

Jaune: "Works for me."

Nora: "Our boy will be Thor!"

Ren: "No, he won't. We agreed on Ronnie and Liz."

Jin: "Not bad names. Wait a sec! Are you 2 together?!"

Nora: "Yeah!"

Ren: "We started dating a month ago. I guess we forgot to tell you guys…"

Shana: "I believe their challenge is pointless now."

Shana claps and her 2 servants helped Ren come down, while Nora just bounced off and landed next to Tao. They took the poles away and the couple took their usual seats with the catgirl sitting next to Nora.

Xdante1: "Least it ended well."

Hime: "Lame!"

Lynne: "Uh… next?"

Mena: "Torchwick, if you had a spaceship what would it look like?"

Torchwick: "My head in large."

Aria: "Egotistical much."

Axel: "And not creative at all."

Coco: "That's just so lame."

Velvet: "Yeah, show some style or originality."

Luna: "Yeah! Listen to Luna's fan!"

Torchwick: "Oh just shut up."

Torchwick barely dodged another soundwave but one of his dust vials fell and exploded. The aftershock and after blast caused the rest to blow up and send him sky high.

SpeedRulerLiberation (from the audience): "He actually held out longer than I expected."

He came crashing back into the studio a minute later while looking like a pile of ash and smoke emitting from his body. Torchwick slowly crawled back to his original seat.

Torchwick: "Least… that part… is over…"

Hime: "Record his beating! I want 10 copies of it!"

Mercury: "I'll be glad to."

Torchwick: "Not… my… day…"

Aria brought Terumi back from the Room of Doom, with the usual scare on his face.

Terumi: *looks at Torchwick* "L-l-loser…"

Torchwick: "Shut up…"

Mena: "Penny, would you play a survival horror video game?"

Penny: "Which one? Resident Evil? Dead Space?"

Noel: "She played both of those with me, Nu and Lambda already."

Nu: "Yeah! Robot game night!"

Lambda: "It's one of our favorite activity together!"

Penny: "Yeah! It's always exciting!"

Tsubaki: "Just how close are some people from us and the RWBY crew?"

Ragna: "I hang out a lot with Ruby."

Noel: "Same. All of team RWBY too plus Penny."

Blake: "I meet Makoto a lot."

Yang: "I spar with Bullet many times a week."

Coco: "I meet some of them often too."

Penny: "I'm with the murakumo sisters a lot."

Nora: "Me and Tao play and eat a lot!"

Tao: "Yeah! And sleep too, meow!"

Ren: "I can confirm that…"

Cinder: "Hm… I wonder if I can meet up with someone a lot as well."

Weiss: "I frequently spend time with Miss Rachel."

Rachel: "Those are quality times."

Xdante1: "Good to see they get along." *smiles*

Scarlet: "Yep. And we can join sometimes too."

Mena: "Can I join too?"

Xdante1: "I insist."

Mena: "YAY! I and Ruby will have a cookie party!"

Ruby: "Cookies…" *sinks into her seat*

Mena: "Oops… sorry…"

Weiss: "It's okay, I got her." *hugs her tight and kisses her forehead* "It's okay, Ruby. I'm here."

Ruby: *hugs her back* "I'll be… fine…"

Mena: "Uh… next questions! Hm, there's a question from **alberthuynh6** about Ren liking Nora and vice versa but since that just got answered not long ago, I think we can move on. So, these are from **Mr. Green****37**. Velvet, do you give out free hugs?"

Velvet: "Like this?" *hugs Luna*

Luna: *blushes a bit* "No need to get touchy…"

Velvet: *giggles* "You still like it, right?" *smiles*

Luna: "Uh… m-m-maybe…"

Tager: "Now that's new. I've never seen her act like that before."

Ragna: "A fan can bring out the best in the idol." *chuckles*

Luna: "Not funny, Ragna…" *hugs Velvet back*

Blake: "Did she really just say 'Ragna'?"

Noel: "Yeah… she never called him by his name before."

Velvet: *giggles* "She's a nice person deep down."

Terumi: "More like 3 b****! HAHAHAHA!"

Velvet: "Coco, could you help please?"

Coco: "With pleasure."

Coco pushed Terumi inside the Room of Doom. Again.

Emerald: "He goes there much more than Torchwick does."

Torchwick: "That's because he's a troll and I'm a criminal mastermind."

AK: "You got eaten by giant pigeon, oh great criminal."

Torchwick: "Just stay quiet…" *sulks in his seat*

Elizabeth: "Was the pigeon cute?"

Torchwick: "How should I know?! And it was a Grimm not a pigeon!"

Cinder: "You still went down in a pretty lame way."

Torchwick: "Just continue…"

Mena: "Okay. Ruby… uh oh…"

Lynne: "What's wrong?"

Mena: "Uhm… do you want free cookies?"

Everyone fell silent in the room as Ruby just sat in her spot in pure shock.

Ragna: "Uh… you okay, Ruby?"

She let out another ear tearing shriek.

* * *

_*Secret hideout*_

Adam Taurus was staring at his operation screen when he heard some painfully sharp noise and it broke his display screen.

Adam: "What on Earth was that? Are we under attack? Oh great, now I have to go through the trouble of drawing the plan… again!"

He left the room and went to get the supplies he needed for his painful work.

* * *

_*Back at the studio*_

Infer: "My ears hurt… ow…"

Hime: "WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR A THING!"

Xdante1: "Why does this seem to happen every time…?"

Weiss: *hugs Ruby tight again* "Ruby, just try to stay calm okay? Once we're done, you'll get the best cookie ever."

Ruby: "So… hard…" *clings to Weiss* "I'll accept… the cookie… next time…"

Mena: "Good but my ears still hurt… ow… Moving on… Cinder, can you set Cardin on fire for us?"

Cinder: "My hearing just got back, thank God. Yes, I can totally do that."

Velvet: "Do it please!"

Cinder: "After the show."

Velvet: "Thank you!"

Emy went into the Room of Doom and brought Terumi back who was still shaking.

Terumi: "Ow! That noise pain was too cruel! Even for you!"

Xdante1: "I should remember to use that too in there."

Torchwick: "Great… more pain…"

Hime: "Yeah! Isn't it awesome?!" *smiles brightly*

Torchwick: *sweatdrops* "I'm not in the mood to argue…"

Mercury: "Next question?"

Mena: "It's not a question, more like… huh? Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!"

Yang: "Something wrong?"

Mena: "He says that the Five Nights at Freddy's crew are here and that… Ruby, Coco and Velvet are safe but everyone else is free game!"

Everyone paled in the studio as the lights started flickering. Panic could be felt and many screams were heard (and the most girly ones were from Terumi and Torchwick) as the cast was in total terror.

Terumi: "Please no! I just got out!" *a giant Rabbit robot dragged him off as he was screaming like crazy*

Blake: *gulps* "This is so not appropriate… for this show…"

Weiss: "Ruby, please protect me!"

Rachel: "Oh please, they're just robots. There's nothing to-" *Freddy suddenly popped up in front of her causing Rachel to faint instantly and Weiss scream in fear*

Nova: "NOOOOOO! I hate scary stuff!" *instantly faints*

Emy: *sweatdrops* "Heart of a lion this one..."

Scarlet: "Yeah… he really can't take it…"

The whole characters of FNAF appeared, which made everyone who was still conscious (except me, Ruby, Coco and Velvet) jump from their seats and try sprinting out of the studio. The doors were locked and they just went through the giant maze of the studio in fear.

Ruby: "How come you're not scared, Xdante?"

Xdante: "Easy." *the fox animatronic appeared in front of me but quickly coward away in fear*

Coco: "Wow… how did you do that?"

Xdante: "Simple." *holds up the game disc* "I'm prepared."

Velvet: "Oh. That's pretty smart."

Xdante1: "Let's see the others."

I bring out a remote and many camera footage appear on the screen, showing the hiding places of the cast.

Tao: *while hiding in a giant fridge in the kitchen with Nora and Ren* "I-I-It's cold, meow…"

Nora: "Y-y-yeah…"

Ren: "Keep your voices down, someone's moving by the door."

Jin: *opens the door making them fall out* "Oh, you're all fine."

Tao: "It's Ice Guy and Blind Lady!"

Tsubaki: "I told you not to call me that way anymore, Tao!"

Ren: "Not so loud, Tsubaki. Those robots are on the hunt for us."

Jin: "Relax, I bet we gave them the slip way back." *opens the door to the hall but the dog animatronic was there, so he quickly shut it* "We are so toast..."

Nora: "With butter?!"

Everyone in that room facepalmed (except Tao, of course).

Tao: "Should we ask the doggy for butter, meow?"

Ren &amp; Tsubaki &amp; Jin: "NO!"

A different camera showed Ragna, Noel, Weiss and Cinder hiding in a secret trap door in one of the halls.

Cinder: "Great hiding place… I can't see a thing."

Weiss: "Still better than the robot infested hallways."

Ragna: "I don't even know why we're hiding. Noel plays all kinds of survival horror games, we should just stay behind her and let her finish them."

Noel: "I can't do anything against these. The only tactic against them is to keep away."

Cinder: "She's as useful as an umbrella for a fish."

Ragna: "You're welcome to leave anytime."

Weiss: "A little light would be good…"

Noel: "Why won't Cinder use her fire for that?"

Cinder: "And show those monstrosities where we are? No way in hell."

Ragna: "It's oddly quiet here… wait, I heard something."

Weiss: "Yeah, it's like… a whirring sound that machines make."

Cinder: "They must be close."

Noel: "This sound… it's like…"

Ragna: "…Oh God… please no…"

Cinder made a small fire which showed the Rabbit themed animal robot being among them. They all burst out of their hiding place and ran off while screaming.

After an hour of running and hiding from the animatronics, the crew appeared on stage again as I pressed a button on a remote making everyone reappear on stage. They were shocked to see the robots but all they did was turn to everyone and bowed then did the same to the audience before they left. The whole crew just kept panting after that.

Ren: "Not… again… please…"

Weiss: "Ruby… I need… you…"

Ruby: *hugs Weiss tight* "It's okay, Weiss, I'm here." *smiles*

Rachel: *comes to her senses and gets up* "Not… a… word…"

Scarlet: "Holy… that was… too much…"

Emy: "Wake up, pea brain!" *kicks Nova to a wall making it crack hard*

Nova: "Ow… is it… over… yet?"

Hime: "That… wasn't… cool…"

Mena: "Thank God… it's over…"

Tsubaki: "Wait… what about Terumi?"

A door from the back opens and spits Terumi back on the stage. He was as pale as a ghost and was whimpering like a scared puppy.

Torchwick: "Well… least something good came out of all this… I don't want this again though… I think… my heart stopped… back there…"

Mena: "I think… we can go on. Phew. Okay, I'm good. Ahem. These are from **Hazzamo**. Oh boy… Blake, with the 'Baked Alaska' shipping going around, do you feel threatened?"

Blake: "Baked Alaska?"

Setsuna: "Yang and Neo."

Yang: "Uh oh…"

Blake: *looks as furious as Yang and it seems like her eyes have a burning hatred of fire in them* "IF SHE EVER PULLS ANYTHING ON MY GIRL, I'LL SKIN HER ALIVE, FEED HER TO SHARKS, BURN THOSE SHARKS THEN REVIVE HER AND DO IT AGAIN AND AGAIN UNTIL THE END OF TIME!"

The studio fell silent at her outburst as Blake was panting heavily.

Yang: "That was so hot, Kitty." *kisses Blake passionately*

Blake: "Thanks, honey. I hope I made myself clear on that part."

Emerald: "Crystal clear."

Coco: "I never knew Blake could have an outburst like that."

Makoto: "We animal types are pretty territorial. Especially with our mates." *puts her tail around Carl who laughs a little*

Lambda: "All women are territorial with their boyfriends."

All women in the studio: "True."

Mena: "Next question. Favourite anime character? And it can't be BlazBlue."

Everyone: "Aw man!"

Ruby: "Dante then, from Devil May Cry."

Weiss: "Hm… Vergil from Devil May Cry."

Blake: "Uh… I'll say… Raiden from Metal Gear Rising."

Yang: "Well… Trish from Devil May Cry."

Jaune: "Naruto."

Ren: "L from Death Note."

Nora: "Hm… let's see… Lavi from D. Grey-Man!"

Tager: "Why am I not surprised about that either?"

Pyrrha: "Hm… I'll go with… Orihime from Bleach."

Penny: "Megaman."

Velvet: "Nanoha Takamachi."

Coco: "Oh that gave me a good idea. Fate Testarossa."

Mercury: "Sado Yasutora or Chad from Bleach."

Emerald: "Itachi from Naruto."

Cinder: "Aizen from Bleach."

Sun: "Hm… good question. I'd say… Kiba from Naruto."

Neptune: "Let's see… Kanda Yu from D. Grey-Man."

Torchwick: "Madara Uchiha from Naruto."

Nova: "Wow. Some are surprising."

Infer: "Yep."

Mena: "Blake, could you beat Nightwing in a fight?"

Blake: "Well… I don't know I never fought him before."

Xdante1: "Totally gonna happen."

I clap as Nightwing bursts in from the ceiling.

Nightwing: "You called?"

Blake: "Well, let's make this formal." *stands up* "Nightwing, I challenge you to a duel after the show!"

Nightwing: "Challenge accepted. I'll wait in the back until the time comes." *goes backstage*

Yang: "Nice! I get to see my Kitty shine!"

Terumi: "Or being turned into dog chow! HEHEHEHE!"

Yang: *knocked Terumi through the door into the Room of Doom* "That's for insulting my Kitty Cat!"

Infer held up a sign showing 9, AK did as well with the number 9.5, Axel held up 9, Nova did so with 10, Emy also did it with 10, Scarlet gave 10 as well, Oberon held up a sign with 9 on it, Aria gave 9.5 and Hime gave 9.

Yang: *bows* "Thank you, thank you."

Blake: *kisses Yang* "That was hot."

Yang: "Not as hot as my sweet Kitty."

Mena: "Next! If you guys don't like haggis why not try Cullen sink, or kilted sausages or scotch whiskey?"

Cinder: "I don't drink and I only eat eastern food."

Tao: "Give Tao food, Meow!"

Nora: "Me too! Pancakes and waffles!"

Tao: "And meat buns! Booby Lady's meat buns!"

Nora: "Yeah!"

Neptune: *sweatdrops* "Yeah… they're starting to scare me too…"

Sun: "Ditto."

Lynne: "You guys can eat, you know."

Setsuna: "Tao's appetite is too big and Nora is the Godzilla of pancakes and waffles."

Nora: "Yeah! RAAAAAAAAAWWRRRR!"

Tao: "MEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!"

Velvet: *sweatdrops* "Uhm… let's just agree to try them and move on…"

Coco: "Agreed. Those 2 could talk about food through many lifetimes."

Xdante1: "Yeah, that's true."

Mena: "His last question is that you guys like Young Justice?"

Ruby: "Yeah! It's awesome!"

Nora: "It's cool!"

Jaune: "We all like it."

Ruby: "I'm more of an Avengers fan though."

Weiss: "Same here."

Ragna: "I think it's safe to say that we all are."

Everyone: "True."

Terumi was brought back to his seat by AK, as he was shaking like crazy.

Hime: "Is he being in there too much? Nah."

Terumi: "Hate… you… too…"

Mena: "Next question is from **SunwukongMogar**. Coco and Velvet, do you guys like your partners more than friends, meaning Fox and Yatsuhashi?"

Coco: "Nope, they're just friends for me. As for Velvet, well, let's ask her."

Velvet: "…"

Coco: "Velvet!"

Velvet: "Huh? What?"

Coco: "Okay, spill out your problem. You space out far too much these days."

Weiss: "Maybe she really does have feelings for Fox or Yatsuhashi."

Velvet: "What?! No way, they're not my type!"

Penny: "Then who is?"

Velvet: "Well… um…"

Yang: "It's not Cardin, right?"

Velvet: "EW! No way in hell!"

Neptune: "Oh, it's obviously me then." *flashes a smile*

Velvet: "NO!"

Coco: "Velvet, just tell us. We won't hurt you or think less of you fo-"

Velvet: "IT'S YOU, COCO!"

Velvet quickly covered her mouth as silence fell over the studio. Everyone was surprised but other than that, nobody said anything about it.

Blake: "You 2 would look good together."

Velvet: "Huh? Y-y-you think?"

Luna: "Go get her!" *smiles*

Velvet: "B-b-but… she…"

Coco: "She is waiting for the question to be asked." *pulls her glasses down and winks at her*

Velvet: *blushes* "O-o-okay… Coco… w-w-will you… g-g-go out with me?"

Coco: "Hm… nope."

Velvet: "WHAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

Coco: *smirks* "Just kidding. Of course I will."

Coco hugged Velvet and they kissed while everyone else (beside Terumi) clapped. Even Torchwick was clapping.

Makoto: "Cute!"

Carl: "They sure are." *smiles*

Velvet: "Thanks guys."

Ruby: "Cool! Now every team has a couple!"

Blake: "Yep."

Mena: "That was so nice." *wipes away a tear* "Next messages are from **Oathkeeper0317**."

Aria: "Oh! That's my boss!" *turns to the camera while smiling and waving* "Hi boss!"

Mena: "Yeah… anyway, the first message is for Ruby. Oh no, not again…" *sighs* "You're his favorite character, so he gave you a cookie dispenser."

Everyone fell silent again as they saw Ruby shaking violently and pale more than a ghost ever could.

Weiss: "You're doing this on purpose, Mena!"

Mena: "It's what the card says!"

Ruby let out an extremely loud shriek once again.

* * *

_*Beacon Academy*_

Qrow was enjoying a quiet time walking around the school grounds and reminiscing in the old days when he was still a student here. As he was walking past the large windows of the mess hall, a sharp sound made him stop and hold his head in pain and to make matters worse, the mystery sound made every glass break and start falling on him. He dodged quickly but his clothes got a little cut.

Qrow: *sighs* "My tailor won't like this. Still, better than being cut to pieces but why did that sharp noise sound so familiar? Hm… it was like that time when Ruby and Yang had a bet about… oh, that explains it. Well, she'll manage and let's hope the world will manage a 'cookieless' Ruby." *continues his walk* "Why the hell am I talking to myself like this? Not like anybody else is listening." *turns to the reader* "Except for you, of course." *continues walking around*

* * *

_*Back at the studio*_

Mercury: "Ow… my head hurts…"

Lambda: "I think my ears are broken…"

Nu &amp; Penny: "Same…"

Rachel: *takes off her earmuffs* "I was prepared."

Ren: "You could have given us one too…"

Ruby: *sobs into Weiss' shoulder* "Help… me…"

Weiss: *hugs Ruby tight and kisses her* "You'll get through this and after that, you can have all the cookie you want in the world."

Yang: "This is worse than the bet we made when we were younger."

Blake: "What bet?"

Yang: "Not important."

Jaune: "We'll figure it out."

Sun: "I'm amazed that they danced through all the screams."

Pyrrha: "We're just that good." *smiles*

Mena: "Next! Weiss, at first he didn't like you, but he warmed up to you as the show progressed, so good for you."

Weiss: "Uh… okay?"

Shana: "Are these only messages?"

Lynne: *takes a peek at the cards* "Yeah pretty much."

Shana: "Well, alright."

Mena: "Yang… uh oh…"

Yang: "What is it?"

Suddenly, a shadowy figure appeared behind her and pulled out a string of her hair and then bolted out.

Yang: "What the?!"

Mena: "That was him… he pulled a strand of hair from you…"

Yang went into her 'Mega Yang' mode (A/N: yeah I call it that) and started tearing the studio apart.

Xdante1: "I so saw that one coming…"

Blake: "Yang, just calm down! It's not anything serious…"

Mena: "Blake, he took your 'Ninja's of Love' book too…"

Blake: *became as furious as before* "SKIN HIM ALIVE, BABE!"

Yang: "YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAH!"

Yang and Blake then bolted away, leaving the place in a complete mess.

Nova: "Well… least the cameras work."

One of the cameras caught fire.

Nova: "Uh… well the lights ar-" *everyone went to him and put his/her hand on his mouth*

Infer: "Can't you just shut the hell up?!"

Setsuna: "I actually think the place has seen worse." *one of the back doors fell on the floor* "No talking about it. Got it."

Mena: "His last message is for Torchwick. You're one of the few villains he respects and he says to keep up, enjoy the show. Also, you get a free pass from the Room of Doom."

Terumi: "WHAT?!"

Cinder: "Oh, come on!"

Torchwick: "Much appreciated. Also, I think Adam will receive more hate than me from now on."

Emerald: "Cinder too."

Xdante1: "No spoilers. Not yet at least."

Mena: "Regarding that, Cinder has a message from **Cosmo Camellia**. She said 'Go kill yourself you murderous b***!'"

Cinder: "It was just an act! The girl's fine here!"

Mercury: "Well, we did pretty much portrayed ourselves as ultra jacka**es in the end of S3."

Emerald: "Makes you wonder what things would be like if Monty hadn't passed away…"

Ruby: "Yeah…"

The whole place fell silent for a minute.

Ragna: "Uh, not to be disrespectful to him but shouldn't we go on with the show?"

Xdante1: "Right. Go on, Sis."

Mena: "Okay! These are from **spideyk**. Weiss, what was the cheapest and most expensive thing you have ever bought?"

Weiss: "The cheapest was some gum for Yang. Blake convinced her to try fish and kept eating so much that her breath got extremely irritating. When I had enough, I bought her some chewing gum."

Coco: "I actually thought it was a-" *looks at Ruby* "Um… the favorite thing your leader likes."

Weiss: "The gum was cheaper."

Rachel: "Yang can remind me of Ragna sometimes. Being a brute, never thinking and lazy."

Ragna: "I'm right here, Bunny Leech!"

Rachel: "Then I hope my message will get through that thick skull of yours."

Ragna: *mumbles* "Spoiled brat…"

Noel: "And uh… what was the most expensive thing, Weiss?"

Weiss: "It was… well… the Cookie Smasher 3000 for Ruby…"

Everyone in the studio looked confused.

Ruby: "It's like Iron Man's Hulk buster armor but shaped as a cookie." *smiles*

Torchwick: "…Even I don't want to steal that…"

Penny: "Sounds interesting. Must be fun to use."

Ruby: "It's awesome! It has rockets, lasers, guns, blades and-"

Sun: "I think that'll be enough Ruby…"

Setsuna: "That was pretty weird…"

Elizabeth: "Sounds like a cute robot."

Infer: "You're sick…"

Mena: "Ruby, is there any cookie you won't eat?"

Ruby: "Weiss made that one."

Velvet: "I thought you would eat it because of that."

Weiss: "That was… actually a trick cookie."

Tager: "Trick cookie?"

Luna: "What the heck is that?!"

Weiss: "I just had enough of Ruby's massive sugar intake so I put vegetables in it."

Mena: "EW! Gross! That's a crime!"

Ruby: "Finally, someone who understands me."

Weiss: "I'm more proud of the toothpaste cookie."

Nora: "EWWWWWW!"

Tao: "GROSS!"

Coco: "I won't even ask…"

Just then, Yang and Blake came back with smiles on their faces and they took their seats.

Aria: "I'm actually afraid to ask but what did you 2 do?"

Yang: *chuckles* "Ask your boss."

Terumi: "How come they get away with that?!"

Blake: "Because we're cool and you're not."

Terumi: "I hate talk shows…"

Emy: "And talk shows hate you."

Mena: "Blake, you got a dare. Cuddle with Zwei and don't hurt him."

Blake: "What?! No way! Not now, not ever! You can't make me! No no no no no no no!"

Yang: "He's a good boy, Blake. I'm sure yo-"

Blake: "Hell no! Never ever!"

Jin: "What's with her?"

Carl: "She's a cat faunus."

Jin: "Oh."

Velvet: "Come on, Blake. Can't be that bad."

Blake: "Hunter dogs hunt for rabbits!"

Velvet: "… She's right, she won't do it."

Coco: "Velvet, don't be like that. Dogs ar-"

Velvet: *covers her ears* "La la la la! I can't hear you!"

Yang and Coco just sighed in defeat.

Yang: "Let's just move on. Neither will do it."

Coco: "Least there are no consequences."

Hime: "Awwwwww, I was so looking forward to that!"

Infer: "Me too."

Mena: "Yang, can he have a hug? Just a friendly one."

Yang: "Blake?"

Blake: "Only a friendly one and a maximum of 5 seconds."

Yang: "Okay then." *smiles*

Xdante1: "He can come next time."

Mena: "Nora, what would you think if you saw a sloth with a top hat and a monocle?"

Nora: "SLOTH MONOPOLY!" *eyes sparkle*

Tao: "YEAH! MEOW!" *eyes sparkle too*

Ren: *sweatdrops* "Someone please tell me how can people ship us and how could I have ever fallen for her?"

Ruby: *hugs Weiss* "The heart wants what the heart wants, Ren."

Weiss: *giggles* "My little cookie can be so smart when she wants to be."

Ren: "I guess you're right."

Ren then looks at Nora and Tao, who were doing sloth movements on the ground. He just sighed very deeply.

Penny: "That is so weird."

Nu: "Least they get along…"

Emerald: "It's a bit too much."

Mena: "Ren's next. Is that magenta streak in your hair from Nora or is it your own idea?"

Ren: "It's both."

Torchwick: "I can't believe I'm asking but how is that even possible?"

Ren: "Well… I wanted to give my hair a little color on the side, so I tried many types. In the end, I settled for yellow."

Mercury: "Yellow? That would have looked awful on you."

Nora: "That's why I came to the rescue as…" *takes out a pink cape and her hammer* "Nora Valkyrie! The Awesome Avenger!"

Tao: "And her trusty sidekick…" *strikes a pose* "Taokaka! The Super Kaka Kitten!"

Nora &amp; Tao: "MEOW!"

Cinder: *sweatdrops* "This is getting too much, even for me…"

Lynne: "Please, just tell us what happened in a normal way Nora…"

Nora: "Okay! I saw Ren with his new style and he looked so lame, so I dragged him to our house where I dipped his hair into all sorts of stuff and then it turned pink and I said it's hot and he liked it too and now he's like this!" *smiles*

Coco: "Right… talk slowly next time…"

Tao: "Pink Girl was talking very slowly, Shade Lady."

Coco: "Shade Lady? Doesn't sound bad."

Noel: "Why can't she give me a name like that?"

Ragna: "Hey, you're not what she calls you and you know it."

Noel: "Hard to see still…"

Ruby: "Uh… let's just go on before another temper tantrum is thrown."

Mena: "Jaune, have you ever thought of using any ranged weapon?"

Jaune: "I tried but uh… well…"

Neptune: "Something bad happened?"

Jaune: "You could say…"

Blake: "Well, he tried to use my gun and Ruby's sniper but… I don't know if I should say it."

Jaune: "Go ahead…"

Blake: "The kick back of the weapon always hurt him."

Terumi: "HAHAHAHAHA! What a lame-o! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Pyrrha: "Someone send him to hell, please!"

Aria: "Allow me!"

She goes to Terumi's stretcher and rolls him inside while Axel was holding the door open. Once inside, he closed it.

Aria: *in a singing voice* "You'll be next, Torchy."

Torchwick: "I still have my coupon. I'm free for one turn."

Hime: "Damn you to hell!"

Torchwick: "I would throw an insult back but I'll save this ticket for now."

Makoto: "He really is different from Terumi."

Tsubaki: "Yeah, pretty much."

Mena: "Pyrrha, what do you normally do when you're not training?"

Pyrrha: "I hang out with my friends, go on dates with Jaune, read books and a few more things."

Penny: "What about funny internet videos?"

Pyrrha: "Oh yeah, that too."

Mena: "Coco, is there anything you can't make fashionable?"

Coco: "Hm… good question. Nope, I can pretty much make anything fashionable."

Yang: "Bet you can't make the Hulk fashionable."

Coco: "Been there, done that."

Torchwick: "What the?!"

Velvet: "It's true. Look."

Velvet took her phone out and Shana connected it with her command panel, showing the image on the big screen. It was displaying the hulk in a trendy designer outfit in his size while Coco was standing next to him looking proud of her work.

Emerald: "Now I've seen everything…"

Velvet: "Hehehe, she's my awesome girl." *smiles*

Coco: *kisses Velvet's cheek* "You have no idea, my little Bunny."

Luna: "You!" *points at Coco* "Make Luna cool magical girl clothes!"

Coco: "Deal."

Luna: "Luna's going to be the best of the best!"

Mena: "Right… Neptune, have you had any troubles with your name? Like, he knows a girl named Neptune."

Neptune: "Actually yeah, but it's like related to King Neptune of the sea."

Weiss: "Your weapon is a trident after all."

Neptune: "I know."

Mercury: "Yet he's scared of water."

Neptune: "Who's scared?!"

Cinder: "You are."

Neptune: "Please, I was only acting for the ladies."

Xdante1: "Nova."

Nova: "Aye aye, Captain!" *salutes*

AK pressed a button on a remote making a small tank appear below Neptune. Nova then shot water out of his hands and started filling it. Neptune was starting to tense up and be all scared as the water level was rising. Before it got passed his knees, he fainted. AK pressed another button on the remote and had the water drained.

Sun: *sighs* "That's so ironic I can't even laugh at it anymore…"

Torchwick: "Terumi would if he were here."

Infer went into the Room of Doom and brought said villain back, still shaking and pale.

Mena: "Sun, what kind of monkey faunus are you?"

Neptune: *wakes up a bit shakily* "Is it… over yet?"

Emerald: "What a big baby."

Mercury: "Maybe we should bring Freddy back."

Emerald: *hits him hard in the nuts multiple times* "A**hole."

Cinder: *sighs* "I can't believe I couldn't find better henchmen than them…"

Sun: "Anyway, I'm a chimp kind of monkey faunus."

Penny: "Seems so obvious once you said it."

Sun: "Yeah, it has its perks."

Scarlet: "So we saw in the series."

Sun: "Hey, I'm not a criminal. That's why Torchwick's here."

Torchwick: "Hate you too, monkey boy."

Mena: "Next! Velvet, you know you can scare bullies away by telling them that you will help bunnies take over the world, right?"

Velvet: "…"

Yang: *chuckles* "That sounds so funny and cool."

Velvet: "Why didn't I think of that?!"

Coco: *hugs her* "You'd be the bunny leader."

Velvet: *hugs her back* "And I would make you my second in command and uniform designer."

Coco: "Sounds like a plan."

Terumi: "Of all the animals in the world one can control and she goes for filthy stinking rabbits. Typical b*** thinking."

Penny: "Can we do it?"

Coco: "I insist."

Penny went behind Terumi's stretcher and summoned a sword. Nu opened the door to the Room of Doom and with a quick swing Penny sent Terumi inside.

Lambda: "A hole in one!"

Penny, Nu and Lambda high-fived each other and went back to their seats.

Torchwick: "Won't that idiot ever learn?"

Everyone (even the audience): "Nope!"

Torchwick: "Kinda knew it."

Mena: "Torchwick, you do know that smoking kills, right?"

Torchwick: *takes out a cigar and lights it* "Please, smoking won't kill me."

Ragna: "Yeah, we saw the giant pigeon." *chuckles*

Torchwick: "Shut it."

Rachel: "The most idiotic way of dying for a villain."

Torchwick: "Terumi's is lamer."

Rachel: "Debatable."

Torchwick: "Oh, just stay quiet!"

Mercury: "They do have a point."

Torchwick: "Least I know your death will be more gruesome than mine."

Mercury: "Pfft! As if. I bet it's gonna be epic."

Cinder: "Quit discussing your deaths, you idiots!"

Mercury: "Sorry…"

Torchwick: "Fine…"

Cinder: *turns to the audience and the cameras* "Does anyone want these two? They're for sale."

Mercury &amp; Torchwick: "HEY!"

SpeedRulerLiberation: "5 bucks for Torchy!"

Cinder: "Sold!"

Torchwick: "Stop it!"

Mena: *giggles* "That was funny."

Aria brought Terumi back… again. Scared as hell, nothing special there. (A/N: Seriously, even I'm getting enough of him being in there…)

Mena: "Our next questions are from **Battlefield4us**. Penny, how would you react to Avengers Age of Ultron since you and Ultron are connected?"

Sun: "They are?!"

Neptune: "That's cool and creepy at the same time."

Penny: "I'm not connected to him but I did enjoy the movie."

Blake: "But Ultron can take over any machine, meaning…"

Pyrrha: "He could take over you, Penny."

Noel: "Then me and the other murakumos too."

Nu: "We really need Tony's virus for that."

Lynne: "What virus?"

Xdante1: "It's a malware for Ultron. It destroys the programming he uses."

Penny: "I'll need to upload that."

Mena: "Next! Weiss, he's sorry about the question earlier and he'll be nicer. He's also asking whether you have tried on an Assassin's robe from Assassin's Creed."

Weiss: "Apology accepted and no."

Aria: "It's your lucky day!" *pulls out an Assassin's robe, like the one Ezio has* "Try it on!"

Weiss: "Not interested."

Ruby: "Please, Weissy-chan." *puppy dog eyes* "It would help me get distracted… pleeeeeeeeeeeeasssssse my Queen."

Ruby kept snuggling up to her. Weiss just grunted and took the robe from Aria then went to the back to put it on. She came back 2 minutes later wearing it.

Rachel: "I must say, that does suit you, Miss Weiss."

Ruby: "Wow! You're so hot, Weiss!"

Weiss: *giggles* "It was worth it then." *takes it off and gives it back to Aria, then goes back to her seat* "Thanks for that."

Aria: "No problem!" *smiles*

Torchwick: "She looked more like a nun. Lame one too."

Ruby: "Room of Doom for you!"

Torchwick: *uses his pass* "Not this time, Red."

Ruby: "Permission to hit Torchwick in the balls."

Xdante1: "Granted."

Torchwick: "Hey, wait a sec!" *Ruby got up and hit him there, while not as hard as Yang would, it was still painful for him* "Ow… damn… it…"

Mena: "Moving on. Coco, do people make fun of you because of your name?"

Coco: "Nope, but they do know that they would die if they do."

Ren: "I can imagine that."

Velvet: "No one should mess with my Coco. She's tough and will get back at them and… I won't let them either! There I said it…"

Luna: "Good confidence! Just yell more!"

Nora: "Or say 'meow' like Tao!"

Nora &amp; Tao: "MEEEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!"

Tager: *sweatdrops* "Okay, Ren officially has infinite patience…"

Ren: "I can say the same about you in teaching Tao…"

Coco: *hugs Velvet* "I'm happy my sweet Bunny will stand up for me."

Velvet: *giggles* "Naturally… my sweet Coco."

Yang: "Even I have to admit they're cute."

Shana: "But not as cute as you and Blake?"

Yang: "How did you know?"

Rachel: "You are too predictable."

Blake: "I actually like that about her."

Yang: "Hehehe, thanks Kitten."

Terumi: "Keep asking before I vomit!"

Torchwick: "Same…"

Hime: "Okay, how would you like to die?"

Torchwick: "I so hate that girl…"

Mena: "Neptune, did you ever wear hair gel to look even cooler?"

Neptune: "I'm already wearing some but I can make my hair look even cooler if I wish. The only down side would be that ladies won't like that. They tend to be scared from guys who are way better looking than them."

Weiss: "Please tell me I wasn't like him, Ruby."

Ruby: *sweatdrops* "You were pretty close…"

Weiss: "Never again…"

Shana: "Aside from that, I actually feel quite offended at that comment of his."

Cinder: "Same here."

Neptune: "Oh come on, it's not like I said that girls are ugly, only that they can't be prettier than me." *flashes a smile*

Sun: *facepalms* "I can't believe him sometimes…"

Ragna: "Dude, you just signed your death wish…"

Every girl in there was slowly walking towards him with menacing looks. Suddenly, a curtain appeared and a very familiar character stood up facing the people.

Xdante1: *appears next to him* "Deadpool, what the heck are you doing?!"

Deadpool: "Well, I know how you like to keep things 'under wraps' and believe me, angered girls are wilder than angered geese."

Xdante1: "Seriously? You're using geese as an example?"

Deadpool: "Saying mice would be too much for the poor readers." *turns to the reader* "I know you agree with me!"

Xdante1: "You just want more publicity."

Deadpool: "And cash and cars and girls and sex and planes and dollies and candy and burgers and more sex and way more sex and-"

Xdante1: "Could you just shut it and pull up the curtain?! The girls are done!" *vanishes*

Deadpool: *to the readers* "Oh don't mind him, he's just jealous of me. Who can blame him, since it's so awesome to be me! Catch ya later, homies!"

The curtain is pulled up and every girl was back in her seat as Neptune looked worse than a pile of junk.

Mercury: "I'm guessing he'll make a mistake like that again."

Sun: *sighs* "He sure will…"

Mena: "Next! Sun, is Scarlet a guy or a girl?"

Sun: "My whole team are guys."

Setsuna: "That's a bit shocking."

Emerald: "Not to us. After all, it's not like anybody would have a crush on him."

Penny: "And he also had a minor part in the series so far."

Coco: "Who knows, maybe he'll have a bigger role next time."

Yang: "Doubtful."

Mena: "Mercury and Emerald, is Phase 2 the one with Ultron in it, because he's so awesome?"

Mercury: "This isn't the Avengers series!"

Emerald: "It would be cool though."

Cinder: "Not to mention quite useful."

Mercury: "Am I the only 1 who thinks that's a bad idea?"

Emerald, Cinder &amp; Torchwick: "YES!"

Mercury: "I can hate all of you sometimes."

Torchwick: "Welcome to my world kid."

Mena: "Torchwick, does Neo ever scare you?"

Torchwick: "Yes."

Lambda: "How?"

Torchwick: "When I'm deep in thought, she can appear out of nowhere and when I realize she's there I get a heart attack."

Ruby: "You mean like now?"

Torchwick:" What?"

Torchwick turns his head around but quickly falls out of his seat as Neo was standing behind him with a happy smile on her face and her umbrella opened.

Torchwick: "How many times have I told you not to do that?!"

She held up 5 fingers.

Torchwick: "I can't believe you're actually counting…"

Cinder: "I actually like that. Keep doing it, Neo."

She simply nods and takes a seat.

Velvet: "Is she joining too?"

Xdante1: "She can."

Tao: "Oooh, a Marshmallow Lady, meow!"

Neo just raised an eyebrow at the name, then thought about it and actually smiled, showing she likes it.

Infer: "Why the heck is she silent?"

Torchwick: "Even I don't know."

Mena: "Well, let's keep going anyway. Ruby, did you ever wear a different colored hood?"

Ruby: "Uh… yeah… a green one."

Jaune: "Like the Green Arrow?"

Ruby: "It actually… was his…"

Penny: "Wait… are you saying…"

Ruby: "Just temporarily… for a small amount of time… I was the Green Arrow!"

Everyone looked shocked at her in the studio, except for Ragna.

Jin: "How come you're not surprised, Brother?!"

Ragna: "I already knew about it."

Blake: "Just where the hell do you always vanish off to?!"

Ruby: *giggles* "Anyway, it was only because he got injured so bad, they needed someone who could pose as him. I was there at the time and offered what I could do. People actually bought the act."

Weiss: "I'm amazed and shocked at the same time. Still, you're my cool little cookie." *kisses Ruby*

Ruby: *giggles* "Thank you, Weissy-chan."

Mena: "Yang and Blake, what was the best dream you two ever had?"

Yang: "When we shared a dream."

Ren: "That happened?"

Blake: "Yes, but I don't think we can tell that dream."

Torchwick: "And just why not?"

Yang: *blushes* "Because it had erotica, whipped cream, some fruits, a sweet boat ride, a pool and lots of us doing the act in almost any and every pose one can imagine and even more."

Torchwick: *turns pale* "I just had to ask…"

Mercury: "Now, about the details in the dream."

Emerald kicked Mercury in his weak spot again and once he slid down from his chair, she did it again five times.

Jaune: "Now that was unpleasant…"

Makoto: "He had it coming though."

Mena: "Team JNPR, look at an FNAF video."

Jaune: "Oh come on! We just went through hell with that!"

Ren: "No way, not again."

Pyrrha: "Forget it."

Nora: "We may just like it!"

Tao: "Tao can come too, meow!"

Jaune &amp; Ren &amp; Pyrrha: "NO!"

Nora &amp; Tao: "Awwwwwwww…"

Mena: "His last question is… kinda odd. Penny, did anyone ship you and Ultron?"

Ruby: "Say what now?"

Penny: "I never heard and I don't want to. That's just… I don't even know what that is…"

Nu: "Sounds too freaky."

Carl: "It's just plain wrong. No offense to the one who asked."

Terumi: "HAHAHAHAHA! At least they could make ugly kids! Like literally make from used cans! HAHAHA!"

He got pushed into the Room of Doom by AK.

Torchwick: "Can we please finish now? I can't stand him being here."

Mena: "Last set of questions."

Torchwick: "Thank God, already."

Mena: "These are from **Deviljho's Hatred**."

Yang: "Wooooooo! My fan!"

Blake: "Hehehe, glad to see an excited Yang."

Yang: *smirks* "I bet you want to see a naked Yang more."

Ruby: "Sis… not in front of me…"

Weiss: "Stop corrupting Ruby!"

Mena: "Anyway, his first message is for Ruby. Go for the next episode without any cookie and you'll get a Weiss plushy, fail and no cookies for two days."

Ruby: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN! PLEASE MAKE THIS COUNT! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

Xdante1: "Okay, okay, it counts, just stay calm."

Ruby: *takes a deep breath* "Thank you…"

Weiss: *hugs Ruby* "Just hang on a little longer cookie." *kisses her forehead*

Ruby then snuggled into Weiss while still looking a bit depressed.

Ruby: "For you, Weiss. Only for you."

Weiss: "That's fine, Sweetheart."

Blake: "Didn't hear that one before."

Yang: "Awwwww, my baby sis melted the Ice Queen completely."

Weiss: "I'll deal with you later, Yang."

Yang: "Nah, you should keep that for Ruby."

Rachel: "Oh, would you just stay quiet and let Mena continue?! I can't believe that there is a person who can irritate me more than Ragna!"

Ragna: "Seriously, am I invisible or what?"

Noel: *giggles* "Just let it go, sweetie."

Ragna: "Fine…"

Mena: "Yang, seeing as you're a fan of clever puns how often do you use your own name in one? Like 'Yang in there.'"

Yang: "Good one! I'm so gonna use that."

Torchwick: *facepalms* "Perfect…"

Blake: "She uses a lot."

Yang: "You just know that I'm Yangtastic." *giggles*

Coco: "Yang, just don't. I don't even know how Blake can put up with you like this."

Yang: "Well for the balance you do need the Yin and the YANG."

Emerald: "This is getting out of hand…"

Yang: "More like out of the Yang!"

Blake: "You want sex tonight or not?!"

Yang: *looks shocked* "Yes please…"

Blake: "Then stop it now!"

Yang: "Yes, Kitten…"

Blake: "Good."

Setsuna: "Least we know what Yang's off button is."

Lynne: "Yep, it's Blake."

Hime: "And she's doing a good job too!"

Blake: "Hehehe, I try."

Mena: "Blake, do you have any dog faunus friends?"

Blake: "No."

Penny: "No wonder, since you don't like dogs in general."

Blake: "That's not the reason!"

Nu: "Then what is?"

Blake: "Uh… next question!"

Yang: *hugs* "You should know, I won't let anyone harm my kitty cat." *kisses her cheek*

Blake: *smiles* "Now here's the Yang I love so much."

Jin: "It's like Blake's having mood swings."

Tsubaki: "These are good ones."

Mena: "Penny, how often do you hang out with the murakumo sisters?"

Penny: "A lot and it's so cool!"

Lambda: "Yeah! We play games, eat pizza, make prank calls to Kokonoe and much more!"

Tager: "Wait, there was this one time Kokonoe got really mad about a phone call. Was that you?"

Nu: "Probably. What was she mad about?"

Tager: "That the person calling asked her about having shots against rabies."

The murakumo sisters with Penny and Noel all burst out laughing at that.

Penny: "That was me! Hehehehe!"

Yang: "Nice one, Penny!"

Coco: *chuckles* "Even I have to admit that was a good one."

Noel: "Serves her right for all the spying on our private lives."

Pyrrha: "That reminds me, did she spy on us?"

Tager: "Uh… well… um…"

Weiss: "She is so dead!"

Tager: "I didn't say yes."

Cinder: "You didn't have to. Wait, she can't possibly know about-"

Tager: "She does."

Cinder: "THAT B*** IS SO DEAD!"

Torchwick: "Now what's this about?"

Cinder: "SHUT IT!"

Torchwick: "R-r-right…" (Thought: Damn, she scares me now…)

Neo backed away a little from Cinder in fear.

Mena: *sweatdrops* "Yeah, let's just go on… Nora, if you could turn Ren into any type of faunus, what would he be? Panda or sloth or anything?"

Nora: "Oooooooooooh! Good question!"

Noel: "Make me into a Panda faunus!" *eyes sparkle*

Ragna: *chuckles* "Maybe when people can do that, we will."

Noel: "HURRAY!"

Ren: "I don't want to be a sloth faunus…"

Nora: "Oh! I know I know! A polar bear!"

Tao: "Yeah! Good thinking, Pink Girl! Meow!"

Ren: "Better than a sloth I guess…"

Velvet: "Why polar bear though?"

Nora: "Because I could cuddle Polar Ren and he would be so cuddly and fluffy and cute and-"

Torchwick: "We get it, now just shut up!"

Tao clawed Torchwick's face which made said bad guy let out a small shriek and put his hands on his face.

Torchwick: "Owowowowow! I can't believe I didn't see that one!"

Nora: "Nice move, Tao!"

Tao: "Thanks, Pink Girl!"

Mena: "Final question. Jaune, now that you have finally noticed Pyrrha's feelings for you, will you stop flirting with other girls?"

Pyrrha: *glares at Jaune* "He better."

Jaune: *gulps* "I already stopped, I swear!"

Weiss &amp; Rachel: "Amen to that."

Penny: "Jaune tried hitting on Rachel?"

Ragna: "Yeah, I actually saw it. Wasn't pretty."

Cinder: "And he got turned into a lightning rod I bet."

Rachel: "Electricity surges through his body better than it does with Gii."

Neo looked confused while looking towards Rachel.

Rachel: "Gii is the name of my bat servant, child."

Neo shook her head showing that wasn't what she asked then pointed at the still dancing Jaune and Pyrrha.

Torchwick: "She's asking how he can be better than the bat."

Rachel: "Oh. I'm guessing his armor contains large traces of carbon."

Blake: "That would explain it."

Jaune: "Anyway, that will never happen again, since I'm with Pyrrha now."

Nova: "Which finally happened."

Mena: "That's all the questions."

Xdante1: "Then time to redecorate."

I press a button on a remote and the destroyed stage is replaced by a large arena. Everyone gathered around to see the happenings closer.

Ragna: "This should be good."

Xdante1: *while in the middle of the stage with a microphone* "Ladies and gentlemen! We have a special fight for you tonight! First, the cat faunus of team RWBY, the sexy ninja, the… I bet Yang wrote this… the Yang tamer…"

Yang: "That was me alright! Go Blake!" *waves around a huge flag with Blake's face and name on it while wearing a black shirt also having those on it and a headband with Blake's name on it and some hearts next to it as well*

Xdante1: "I'm not even gonna ask… Anyway, put your hands together for Blake Belladonna!"

Everyone cheered as she appeared on the right side of the arena while waving.

Ruby: "YAAAY! Go Blake!"

Xdante1: "And her opponent! One of the living legends of this world, the ex-boy wonder, the future dark knight, Nightwing!"

Nightwing was standing with his arms crossed on the left side of the arena and was wearing his usual confident grin while looking at Blake.

Blake: "May the best fighter win."

Nightwing: "Right back at you."

Xdante1: "FIGHT!"

Blake and Nightwing quickly dashed at each other and in the middle of the arena clashed their weapons to each other (in Nightwing's case it was 2 of his wing-dings). They pushed back each other but Blake quickly used her gun to fire shots at him. Nightwing threw multiple wing-dings making the bullets go off their course and miss.

Nightwing: "Not bad at all."

Blake: "I was thinking the same thing."

Nightwing: *takes out his dual shock batons* "Let's make this more interesting."

Blake: "Be careful what you wish for."

They clashed again and tried landing blows on each other. During the attacks Blake used her semblance many times to escape a few close hits but they seemed to be evenly matched. Blake took a hit from one of Nightwing's batons and was shocked a little but she quickly recovered and kicked him in the stomach, making him grunt and bend down a little, which gave Blake an opportunity to flip him on his back. She held her sword in his face.

Blake: "Got you."

Nightwing: "I wouldn't be so sure if I were you."

Blake was swept off her feet by a kick to her leg and fell to the floor. She was holding the sword above Nightwing's throat after falling but he was holding a sharp wing-ding at hers at the same time.

Blake: "Well… how about a draw?"

Nightwing: "I can live with that."

The crowd then cheered as they both got up and waved.

Yang: "You were awesome, Kitten!" *waves her flags wildly*

Nightwing: "Hehehe, your girl looks nice and you two are cute together."

Blake: "Yeah, she sure is something else. That's just one of the reasons why I love her so much." *blows a kiss to Yang*

Yang: "Hehehehe. That was hot." *catches it and puts it on her cheek*

Rachel: "That was an enjoyable battle."

Ruby: "It so was!"

Ragna: "So it's like our daughter just fought. Good going."

Xdante1: "Thank you for the fight. With this, our show for today is over and what an eventful one it has been. We had the Blazblue cast as guests, Nora and Ren confessed being together, Coco and Velvet started dating and team RWBY actually got another mom and dad."

Yang: "Yeah! We'll need a new team name!"

Noel: *swetadrops* "Let's just stick to RWBY, okay?"

Weiss: "I agree with her."

Xdante1: "Anyway, thanks for watching us again! There will be more questions answered next time, more challenges to be done and who knows, maybe more fighting too. If there's anything you would like to ask from anyone then don't be shy to send a message. Until then…"

RWBY and BlazBlue cast with the extras: "Bye! Please read and review!"

Xdante1: "Take care until next time!"

* * *

***Ending song***

***Lights turn off, cameras turn off***

Nightwing: "Thanks again for the battle but I have to go now."

Jaune: "I'm actually surprised you were able to come."

Nightwing: "I called in a favor from Superboy. Although, I am a bit late so I better hurry." *shakes Blake's hand* "If you ever think of joining the heroes, you'll have my recommendation."

Blake: "Thanks for that but I doubt you could take Yang too. I never leave her out of anything I do most of the time."

Yang hugged Blake from behind and kissed her cheek.

Nightwing: *chuckles* "I'll see you guys around." *shoots a cable to the roof and goes through the same hole he first came."

Elizabeth: "Well… seems you will be having some hard time fixing the place, Master."

Xdante1: "I actually got used to it."

Ruby: "So that's the end of the 2 way special, huh?"

Jin: "2 way special?"

Ren: "We were guests at your show and now you were guests at ours."

Tsubaki: "It was very enjoyable. Not counting the animal robot nightmare part."

Velvet: "We got lucky with that…"

Ragna: "So Xdante, will you make more crossover parts for the talk shows?"

Xdante1: "Of course. These are the best ones."

Nora: "And I can be with Tao!"

Tao: "Tao can play with Pink Girl, meow!"

Ragna: "Well, I'm kinda hungry, so let's go get some food."

Mena: "Good idea! Onii-chan will treat us!"

Xdante1: "Hey I didn't say-"

Mena looked at me with a huge pair of puppy dog eyes while a single tear was about to drop from her face.

Xdante1: *sighs* "You're cruel… I'll go get my wallet…"

Mena: *giggles* "Works everytime."

She high-fived with the others.


End file.
